Married Life
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John Cena and Matt Hardy are married this is what SLASH M/M includes" Orton, Jeff Hardy and


MARRIED LIFE

John Cena walked into his house in North Carolina his husband was already there because his car was in the drive way he was excited to see him he hadn't seen him in a few weeks because they were on different brands John was on Raw and Matt was on Smack Down. He dropped his bag in the hallway by the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He saw Matt at the stove he must have been cooking something. John smiled and walked up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist causing Matt to jump in surprise. Turning around Matt smiled when he saw John.

"Hey sexy." Matt whispered against John's lips as he gave him a sweet kiss. "Hey yourself what are you doin?" Matt smiled "cooking dinner Jeff is coming over with his new boyfriend we get to meet him tonight." John nodded. "Sounds like fun so how was Smack Down this week?" John asked he knew Matt was getting annoyed with being on the blue brand. Matt sighed "same old shit I just don't wanna be there anymore." John nodded and grabbed a nice cold beer from the fridge. "So what do you wanna do then?' Matt shrugged as he turned the slow cooker on they had 2 hours before Jeff and his mystery boyfriend showed up. "I'm going to have to think about it…..anyway enough about that how was your week?" John smiled "good I guess I went out with the boys and had dinner with Maryse and Natalya." Matt nodded "sounds like fun." John nodded "it was now come here and give me a proper hello kiss." John said Matt smiled and walked over to where John was sitting and straddled his husbands lap and pressed his lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Once pulled apart Matt got up and continued with dinner. "Do you need any help babe?" John asked he felt bad for Matt he was usually so happy lately because of the beatings he has been getting on Smack Down he was a little sad. Matt smiled John was a great husband he just didn't think he deserved someone as good as him. "No go relax watch some sports or whatever." John smiled and pecked Matt on the cheek and slapped him on the ass before walking away smirking. "Oh by the way that ass is mine later!" John called from the living room Matt just laughed. "I'm counting on it Jay!" Matt called back he loved flirting with John their relationship never really had any problems and it was how they liked it. "Come on ref!" John shouted at the TV he was a very vocal sports watcher especially when it came to his Boston teams. He groaned when LA scored another 3 pointer in a playoff game. "fuck, shit, cunt, balls!" he screamed Matt could hear him and chuckled to himself he went to see what he was yelling at and saw the aggravated look on his husbands face and sat next to him and cuddled up against his stomach. "Relax baby it's just a game." John huffed "it is not just a game it's the playoff's Matt we need to win this fucking match." Matt rolled his eyes. "Well you need to go shower Jeff will be her in about half an hour so get that sexy ass of yours up to the bathroom now!" John smirked and nibbled on Matt's earlobe "oh demanding Mattie I like." Matt laughed and pushed John up the stairs.

Half an hour later John was still in the shower Matt groaned Jeff would be there any minute now he marched up the stairs and walked into the bathroom John was rapping quietly to himself. "Move it John Jeff will be here any"- they both heard Jeff yelling John smiled "okay Matt I'm out I'll be down in a minute go see your brother fuck relax a bit yeah?" Matt took a deep breath "sorry but you know how I get when Jeff brings home men." John nodded "yeah but it's his life babe now go I'll be 2 minutes." Matt nodded and left in search of Jeff. John smiled Matt was always nervous about the men Jeff brought into his life it was very amusing to John. John walked over to his closet and put on some black jeans some white sneakers and a long sleeved red and black Ed Hardy t-shirt, he sprayed on some axe body spray, put his watch and dog tags and wedding ring on and headed downstairs.

He walked into the living room and saw Matt on one side of the room and Jeff and what shocked John was Randy Orton sitting there his best friend. He felt the awkwardness and went over to Jeff and smiled brightly. "Hey Nero." Jeff smiled "hey Felix." John groaned at the nickname both he and Jeff called each other by their middle names it pissed John off. John looked at Randy and raised an eyebrow Randy just smiled "hey Ortz." Randy looked up at him "hey J." John went over and sat next to Matt and grabbed his hand he knew Matt was pissed he never liked Orton ever since he got kicked in the scull by him in 2008. "So you're Nero's new boyfriend huh?" John asked he figured he'd start conversation because it was clear the other three weren't going to. "Yeah he is Felix and I love him." John smiled Matt snorted and got up and went to the kitchen to check on the food, Jeff sighed. "Relax Jeff he'll calm down I'll talk to him okay, by the way I think it's good that you two are together." Randy and Jeff smiled "thanks John we knew you'd be okay with it we were just worried about the asshole I call a brother." John nodded "relax okay I'll sort it and please don't call my husband an asshole even though he does have a nice one." John joked as he got up and headed to the kitchen to find a pissed off Matthew.

John walked over to him and grabbed him by his hand and led him outside. "Why does he always pick guys I can't stand for?" John shrugged "baby relax can we not ruin this night I just got home and I want a nice night with my husband, brother in law and best friend please Matt." Matt sighed he wanted John to relax he has been working so hard lately. "I'm sorry yeah let's go eat." John nodded "great because I need to keep up my strength for later." Matt laughed and went into the kitchen and started serving up his chicken and rice casserole.

John walked into the living room and spotted Jeff and Randy heavily making out. "Please don't do that on the couch I sit on." John groaned the pair pulled apart. "Sorry Felix." John nodded "come on lets eat." Jeff and Randy nodded. "Is matt all good Jay?" John shrugged "he said he would be if he doesn't I'll kick his ass later." Randy smiled.

They walked into the dining room and their plates were served with the dish with bread and salad in the middle of the table. "What do you two wanna drink?" John asked he figured he'd help Matt out. "Just a beer for me please Felix." Jeff said John nodded "me too Cena." John smiled and headed to the kitchen. And got three beers out of the fridge. "What drink to you want baby?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around Matt. "Just a beer too please." John nodded this was going to be so awkward. He grabbed the beers and put them in front of every ones plates. John looked at the meal and smiled he was glad Matt knew how to cook because he had no fucking clue. They sat Matt next to John and Jeff and Randy were directly across from them. "This looks really good baby." John complimented Matt smiled "thanks it didn't take long." John nodded and took a mouthful of food and moaned it was really good. "It just doesn't look good it taste fucking good too." John said Randy laughed John loved his food.

It was a really awkward start to the dinner. "So how did you two get together then?" John asked Jeff smiled "we danced at a night club and then he asked me out and here we are we've been dating for about 3 months now." John was shocked Matt was angry Jeff never kept anything from him. "So that's where you've been and who you've been talking to on the phone lately huh Ortz." Randy blushed at John's comment "yup I missed him when he is at Smack Down what can I say." John nodded. "So how have you been Matt?" Randy asked everyone looked at Matt he had been quiet this whole time. "Good I guess not happy being on Smack Down but I can't really say anything, outside of work things are really good with John." John smiled "yeah I can tell I'm always catching him smiling whenever we talk or hear about you." Matt smiled "what can I say he knows a good thing when he sees it." John laughed. "Oh Jeff I forgot to tell you Shannon and Phil are coming here this week for dinner you and Orton here should come." Matt said Jeff smiled "sure we'd love too."

John groaned and Matt heard it. "What the hell are you groaning about?" John smiled an innocent smiled "why does Mr. Straight Edge have to come here?" Matt smiled "because he's our friend's boyfriend. What? I have to put up with Adam because he's your friend and Cody." John smiled "yeah but at least they're fun Punk is boring." Jeff and Randy were snickering to themselves they never saw John and Matt bicker. "Why don't you like Cody?" Randy asked John laughed "it's because I went out with him before he gets jealous and because him and Teddy are always trying to fuck on our couch it's like they are magnetized to it." Randy laughed. "What I like that couch and I don't want Legacy juice all over it." When Matt said that John was taking a drink of his beer he nearly spit it out everywhere. "I'm sorry but do you think that there isn't legacy juice anywhere else in this house like the bathroom, or the pool?" Matt shook his head "no this is our house only John and Matt juices are allowed." John nodded "whatever you say baby." Jeff and Randy were so amused by there little argument.

John looked at the other two at the table and saw them laughing. "What is so funny?" Jeff calmed down "you two are arguing over Legacy juices fucking hell you two are the perfect couple." John smirked "it's because I keep him satisfied so he doesn't bitch all day and night long." Matt looked offended. "When was the last time I bitched at you?" John smiled "today when I was in the shower you told me to hurry up because Jeff was going to be here any minute." Jeff smiled "oh well you were in there for half an hour." John just shrugged "so I needed to look good." Matt looked confused "why it was only Jeff?" John shrugged "don't worry." Matt nodded and put in the back of his head to ask John about it later. "So Felix how's your family?" John shrugged "don't know I haven't seen them since I told them about me and Matt getting married they approved of me being gay but they couldn't handle me getting married the only one that did was Evan." Matt rubbed John's leg soothingly he knew how much it hurt John that his family didn't want to be in his life.

They all got up and John and Randy headed outside for a smoke so Jeff and Matt could talk. "You know he's going to be chewing his ass out right now." John said Randy nodded "yeah I know I just I really do love him John. You know how hard it's been since me and Evan." John nodded "yeah I know I'm still really sorry my brother did that to you. But I'm really happy for you Rand you deserve to be happy and if Jeff makes you feel that way then I'm happy for you both." Randy smiled John always understood him. "Oh Codes rang me the other day him and Ted are getting married and Ted's dad went ballistic and Ted slapped him across the face so no more trust fund." John was shocked "wholly shit I never knew our Teddy bear had it in him." Randy smiled "I did teach him some stuff you know." John smirked "one of those things was taking it up the ass." Randy punched John friendly in the shoulder. Jeff came out a second later. "Babe lets go I am not staying here any longer, bye Felix I'll see you soon." John smiled and waved at the pair as they left, he finished his cigarette and went back inside.

John walked around and found Matt in the bedroom throwing his clothes around he sighed knowing Matt was pissed off. "What happened?" John asked cautiously as he changed into a pair of sweats. Matt ignored him and continued throwing things around. "Matthew!" Matt sighed he knew not to ignore John any longer. "I told him I didn't want him with Orton any more." John nodded "and what did he say?" Matt sighed still throwing shit around John got annoyed with it and pushed him onto the bed. "Stop acting like a fucking child and tell me what the hell happened!" John demanded. "Fine he said it wasn't up to me and that I should but out of his business." John nodded "well you should Matt." Matt glared at him "why the fuck should I let Randy fucking Orton destroy my brother?" John groaned "he's a good guy Matt just leave them be for goodness sake!" Matt got right in John's face "he's a pussy bitch and I hate him he isn't allowed near my brother or in this house again." John growled and went to his closet and started packing some clothes. "What the hell are you doing?" John scoffed "you said he wasn't allowed in this house right? Well right now I don't wanna be here." Matt look confused "why the hell not?" John shook his head he grabbed his phone and wallet. "Because you just insulted my best friend Matt! God….and as for Jeff I for one am actually happy that he is happy instead of miserable." John said as he walked down the stairs he went to the hall and grabbed his car keys. "When you realize what an ass you've been call me!" John screamed as he left his house and headed somewhere other than near Matt.

John just drove around for a while the only place he thought of going was Jeff's but didn't wanna go there he had enough of Hardy's for one night so he went to his brothers place. He got out and knocked on the door. Evan opened the door and smiled seeing John but frowned when he saw he had a bag he let him in. they walked into the kitchen where Evan made John a cup of coffee. John sat down at the island he was so annoyed and angry with Matt right now. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" John nodded "Me and Matt had a disagreement." Evan nodded "about?" John took a drink of his coffee and looked at his brother. "Jeff's new boyfriend and him being so protective it just get's annoying." Evan nodded "well who is Jeff's new man?" John looked at Evan and didn't know if he should tell him. "Don't be upset or anything but it's Randy." Evan smiled and nodded "that's cool I have been meaning to tell you I have a new guy in my life too." John smiled "really anyone I know?" Evan smiled "it's Mike" John thought for a minute Mike did he know a mike then it hit him the Miz. "The Miz?" John asked Evan blushed and nodded, John wasn't very happy he hated Mike he was such an arrogant little prick. "Wow Ev you know how I feel about him but I guess if you're happy then I am too little bro." Evan smiled and hugged his brother. "Evvy?" John heard being called John's eyes widened "shit…did I interrupt you?" Evan shook his head no "nah we were just watching a movie." John nodded "cool I know it's a bother but could I crash here tonight?" Evan smiled "of course you can." John nodded and smiled. Mike made his way into the room. "What the hell are you doing here Cena?" Mike asked John smirked "seeing Evan." Evan sighed he hadn't told Mike that John was his brother. "He's my brother Mike we have different Fathers." Mike looked shocked "seriously?" Both John and Evan nodded. "So I'm just gonna go crash okay I'll see you both in the morning." John said as he headed upstairs. "Why is he here?" Mike asked Evan sighed "he and Matt had an argument don't worry about it now lets go watch that movie." Evan said as they headed up to bed.

The next morning John woke up and had a quick shower before heading downstairs for a cup of coffee he needed one he didn't sleep well last night. He got to the kitchen and only Mike was in there he went straight for the coffee and sat down at the table groaning he rested his head on the table. "You okay?" Mike asked John's head shot up "huh…oh yeah I'm good just didn't get a good rest last night that's all." Mike nodded "I just want you to know that I love Evan and I will never hurt him." John smiled "good to know but if you do hurt him I will rip you apart." Mike nodded "that's fine. So are you going to go see Matt today?" John sighed "I guess I'm going to have to Shannon and Phil arrive today they are staying for a few day's." Mike nodded "so when do you go back on the road?" John thought "2 days I think I'll have to call Leah my assistant." Mike nodded as Evan walked in and gave both John and Mike a kiss on the cheek. "So Johnny when are you going to go see Matthew?" John shrugged "when I feel like it I might go for a drive for a few hours." Evan nodded as John got up and headed for the car. "Drive safe!" Evan called out John smiled Evan was always so safety conscious.

John had been driving around for a few hours he had missed calls from Evan, Matt, Randy and Jeff he just wanted to be alone right now. He finally arrived home at 2pm and there were 2 cars out front that weren't John's or Matt's he figured one was Shannon's and Phil's and the other was probably Jeff's and Randy's. he got out of his car and locked it he grabbed his bag and headed inside he heard music and figured they were outside. He headed up stairs to put his phone on charge and grab a fresh packet of cigarettes he headed to the kitchen grabbed a beer and then ventured to the backyard. He saw Randy and Jeff, Shannon and Phil, Shane and Jomo. He walked over to a chair that was under a tree and sat down and lit up his cigarette. Matt saw him and got angry he just walks in and doesn't say hello or anything mother fucker.

John just sat there he knew Matt was bursting with anger inside and just laughed. "Hey Felix where were you?" Jeff asked John just shrugged "out and about I went to see Evan." Jeff nodded "did you tell him about me and Randy?" John nodded "yup he's cool with it he is with someone new anyway." Jeff nodded. "So are you going to tell me why my brother looks like he wants to stab you in your sleep?" John laughed "we had an argument last night and I stayed at Evan's." Jeff nodded and patted John's back "wanna talk about it?" John shook his head "nope I need another drink if you'll excuse me." Jeff nodded and watched as John walked straight passed Matt without even looking at him.

Matt was getting angrier John just smiled he got another drink and downed it in a few sips and had a shot of bourbon he felt good by now and headed for the lounge room to watch some TV he put on ESPN and sat back with a new beer and some snacks and watched the sports highlights from last night. "So are you just gonna ignore me all fucking day John?" John shrugged and ignored Matt. "Well fuck you then! I don't even know why you left." John glared at his husband "I fucking left because you were saying shit about my best friend Matt." Matt sighed "so I'm your husband you should side with me." John laughed a bitter laugh "so if I was to talk shit about Jeff you wouldn't care?" Matt remained silent "thought so." John said Matt groaned and sat next to John "I'm sorry but I just don't like him he punted me in the head." John smiled "if you don't remember he's done it to me and my father and he's still my best friend Matt this is about controlling Jeff." Matt looked shocked "it is not I don't control Jeff." John scoffed "you do so look he's happy just leave him alone." Matt sighed "fine." John nodded "good now give me a kiss." John said as he captured Matt's lips with his own sliding his tongue into Matt's warm mouth. Both men lapped at each others mouths still loving the taste after 3 years of being together. "Wanna go upstairs?" John whispered as he began sucking on Matt's neck Matt groaned he really wanted to but they had people over. "We can't Jay people here remember?" John shrugged "who cares? I want to feel you inside." John said Matt nearly came right there with those six words. "No Johnny we can't. lets just go and have some fun." John huffed "nah you go I'll stay here and watch the TV for a little longer." Matt rolled his eyes sometimes John acted like a spoiled brat but he loved him anyways.

John ended up falling asleep when he woke up it was 6 pm he decided to go have a nice relaxing shower then have some food and hit the sack early he was still tired from being on the road. So he had his shower and changed into sweats and headed down to the kitchen where he made himself a nice Turkey and salad sandwich. He sat down at the table and started to eat it. Shannon walked in five minutes later and sat down with him. "So where have you been all day John?" John swallowed a bite of his food "I was watching the TV and I fell asleep I just woke up about 20 minutes ago is everyone still here?" Shannon nodded "yeah and Matt has been acting grumpy coz you weren't around so you should go see him." John nodded "thanks for the tip but I'm gonna hit the sack I'm tired." John got up and washed his dishes in the kitchen. "You know I thought you were a good husband obviously I was wrong." John just laughed at him "fuck you Moore you don't know shit about what goes on in my relationship with Matt why don't you go back to Phil and act like he's fun." John spat as he walked upstairs to bed.

John lay in bed but couldn't get comfortable Shannon's words were going through his head was he really a bad husband? Maybe Matt deserved someone better. "Hey babe what are ya doin up here?" John opened his eyes "I have a headache I just wanted to rest for a bit." Matt nodded and cuddled up next to John laying his head on John's chest. "What's up you've been very quiet today." John smiled how did he do that how does Matt know when something is pissing him off or bothering him. "Do you think I'm a bad husband?" Matt was shocked "where the hell is this coming from?" John sighed "Shannon told me I was being a bad husband because I wasn't hanging with you today." Matt smiled "well Shannon needs to keep his mouth shut and keep out of our relationship. Look Jay I love you I have never been happier, you are a great husband," John smiled "glad to hear it now would my husband please fuck me?" Matt smirked "sure thing let me lock the door first." John nodded and smiled he pulled his shirt and pants off so he was just in his boxer shorts.

Matt walked over to the door and locked it before removing his shoes, socks, shirt and pants. He climbed back onto the bed hovering over John. When he saw the love in John's eyes he smiled and leaned down and kissed John in a soft lingering passionate kiss. Slipping his tongue into John's mouth massaging John's tongue with his own. The pulled apart and Matt went to work on John's neck he traced the scar with his fingers before tracing it with his tongue. That scar really turned Matt on one of the many things about John that turned Matt on.

He nipped at the scar casing John to hiss in pain. He then went to work on the other side of John's neck sucking on it hoping to cause a love bite. He licked around John's ear causing John to moan. "How bad do you want it...want me?" Matt asked John's breath hitched as Matt began rubbing him through his underwear. "So…So…Bad baby please." John begged. Matt smiled he loved it when John begged. He bit down on John's ear before moving down John's body leaving a trail of kisses and bites on John's collarbone. He wrapped his mouth around John's nipples sucking them hard until they were hard nubs. He went back to licking at John's six pack he loved that John was so built as he was he had never been with someone as gorgeous as John and he was his for life.

Matt went to work on John's naval licking around it then he thrusted his tongue in causing John to buck his hips. John was getting impatient he wanted Matt bad. "Stop fucking teasing!" John growled causing Matt to laugh he licked around the band of John's underwear before pulling them down. John's hard cock sprung out the tip glistening with pre come. He bent down and licked John's tip. He ran his tongue along the underside of John's penis John was moaning. "Please…please Matt." John pleaded Matt obeyed John's plea and sucked on John's mushroom head he slowly took all of John into his mouth inch by inch. He was licking all around John's member his pace got quicker but harder John had his hands in Matt's hair urging him deeper until Matt deep throated him. "Ooooooohhhhhh fuuuuuuck." John moaned when he felt his cock touch the back of Matt's throat Matt was a fucking expert at blowing him that was for sure.

John's head was thrashing about he was gonna come but Matt pulled away causing John to whine in protest Matt smiled and kissed his husband hard on the lips letting John taste his own juices that were on Matt's tongue. Matt got up and pulled his own underwear off and stroked himself a few times Matt was just watching him it was the best sight in the world. Matt climbed back on to of John and caressed his face. "Relax baby I've got something much better than my mouth." John nodded. "How do you want me tonight Mattie?" John asked Matt smirked "get on your hands and knees." John smiled and did what Matt asked shaking his as in Matt's face. "Fuck I love this ass." Matt said as he slapped John's firm ass a few times before lubing up a finger and sliding into John's tight hole.

John hissed in pain it always stung a little bit but he started relax when Matt pulled out his finger and went back in with two. Matt started scissoring John trying to stretch him so Matt wouldn't hurt him. "Fuck baby you're so fuckin tight." Matt moaned "oh yeeeeeaaaah." John moaned as Matt struck his prostate. Matt smirked and started prodding at John's prostate loving the sounds escaping John's mouth. "Fuck me now!" John yelled Matt smiled. He lubed up his hard cock and slowly entered John pushing into John's tight passage. "So….so…tight." Matt moaned he pulled out so that the tip of his dick was only left in John before he slammed back into John hard and fast. He reached around in front of John and took hold of John's hard dick and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Matt's other hand was digging his nails into John's hips. Every time Matt thrusted John would push back against Matt making him go deeper. "Just like that baby." John moaned "you like that Jay me pounding into you." John nodded as he was having trouble making a coherent sentence Matt was a god in the bedroom. "So close Johnny….." John nodded emphatically "me too babe….oh fuuuuuck." John screamed as he came all over the sheets and Matt's hand. Matt pulled his hand away from John's dick and placed it on John's hip. He started getting faster and harder with his thrusts. As Matt thrusted into John, John clenched his ass around Matt's cock. "Fuuuuuuuck!" Matt screamed as he came inside of John.

A few moments later Matt pulled out of John and collapsed next to his husband. "Fuck Jay that was hot." John smiled and nodded "yeah but I have cum all over me I need a shower." John said as he got up and headed to the bathroom. 20 minutes later after showering John climbed back into bed Matt turned and snuggled against John's chest. "I love you Matt." Matt smiled "I love you too Jay." John kissed Matt's forehead before drifting off into the best sleep he has had for a while.

The next morning John slept in he was so tired he noticed Matt wasn't next to him he sighed he loved waking up next to him but he never really got to do it very often. He got out of bed and had a shower he dressed in jeans an a nice red shirt put on his black trainers, watch and dog tags and after spraying on some body spray he headed down stairs for some food he was starving.

He walked into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee then made himself a bagel and put some cream cheese on it he went into the dinning room and sat down and read the sports section of the paper. He was just sitting there minding his own business when he felt a pair of lips on his neck he smiled knowing it was Matt. He turned around and pulled Matt into his lap and kissed him slipping his tongue into Matt's awaiting mouth finally they pulled apart in need of air. John looked shocked to see Phil and Shannon sitting there looking at the pair. John was still pissed with what Shannon had said to him last night.

Matt smiled at John he loved seeing him in the mornings he rarely got to do it with the schedule John has. "Good morning baby." John smiled and put his head on Matt's chest "mmmm it is a good morning where have you been?" Matt smiled and got up and got himself a cup of coffee "oh we went to the gym and we saw Jeff and your friend there." John nodded. "Well what were they doing? You seem annoyed." Matt nodded and sat back on John's lap John had to hold a moan in when Mat moved around to get comfortable. "Let's just say they are out there." John chuckled "what were they fucking on the weight bench or something?" John joked but when he saw Matt's serious expression he stopped "seriously?" Matt nodded "well not on the weight bench but in the bench in the men's locker room." John laughed at Matt's disgusted looking face. "It aint funny Jay I never want to see my brother taking it up the ass especially by someone like Orton." John groaned. "I thought we talked about that Matthew." Shannon and Phil chuckled "oh he said your full name Matt you're in trouble." Shannon said John just glares at Shannon. "Sorry but I can't help it Babe I don't like him I never will." John nodded and got up and went to the kitchen and washed up his dishes. Matt followed him he didn't want to argue with John especially when John was leaving early the next morning.

Matt walked up to John and kissed him softly on the lips. "Are you mad at me?" John smiled "nope I need a smoke I'll be out back if ya need me." John said as he kissed Matt on the cheek. John walked out the back to the veranda and sat down and had a cigarette he was soon joined by Phil. John looked at him weird he hated smokers why would he sit with John while he was smoking. John glanced at Phil who was staring at him. "If you've come to spout your straight edge crap at me don't bother." John said Phil smiled "fair enough but I didn't come to do that I came to apologize for what Shannon said to you last night." John nodded "no offence but shouldn't he be the one apologizing to me?" Phil smirked "yeah but he is shit scared of you he thinks you're gonna beat him." John laughed "well he needs to relax I don't hurt Matt's friends even though Matt could care less about mine." John stated Phil nodded. "So do you accept our apology?" John nodded "sure but if he sticks his nose into my marriage again there's no telling what I might do okay?" Phil nodded emphatically "I'll be sure to share that bit of info with him." John smiled as he put out his cigarette.

John got up and walked back inside the house he heard the house phone ringing so he decided to answer it because he had no clue where Matt was. "Hello?" John answered. "Johnny!" the voice squealed on the other end John smiled it was Evan. "hey Ev what's up?" Evan giggled "me and Mike are going to the movies tonight do you and Matt wanna come too?" John shrugged "sure but Phil and Shannon are here and can I invite Jeff and Randy too?" Evan was quiet for a minute "sure more the merrier but we are going to see vampires suck okay I really wanna see it so I'll meet you at our brotherly movie spot at around 6 and we will have dinner after yeah?" John smiled Evan got excited about the little things. "Sure I'll see you there squirt." John teased and hung up before Evan could bitch about the nickname.

John then called Randy. "Hey Cena what's up?" Randy asked John smiled "hey do you and Jeff wanna go to the movies tonight with me, Matt, Phil, Shannon, Evan and mike?" Randy sighed he really didn't feel like seeing Evan. "I don't know man with Evan?" John groaned it was hard seeing that Evan was his brother but Orton was his best friend. "Please dude I can't put up with Mike if you won't be there." Orton sighed "fine we'll see you there what time?" John smiled "6pm love ya dude bye." Randy just grumbled as John hung up the phone.

Now all he needed to do was tell Matt of his plans for tonight. He headed upstairs and saw Matt and Shannon in the games room playing some wii he smiled when he saw the concentration on Matt's face. "You fucking cheater Matt!" Shannon complained. Matt smiled when he saw John. "Hey babe who was on the phone?" John walked into the room and sat down next to Matt. "Oh Evan we are all going to the movies tonight and it includes Jeff and Randy too I already rang them." Matt nodded "cool sounds like fun so what are we seeing?" John laughed "Evan wants to see vampires suck he was really excited about it on the phone." Matt laughed Evan was like a kid on crack sometimes. "Cool what time?" John kissed Matt on the cheek "6pm but we'll have dinner after, you and Phil going to come Shannon?" John asked Matt smiled at least John was making an effort to get over the little spat he and Shannon had the night before. "Sure sounds like fun now I need to beat your cheating husband." John laughed "it's easy all you gotta do is let me tease him a little and he looses his concentration." John said as they started playing again. John thought he'd help Shannon out he licked Matt's neck and started to nibble on his earlobe. "You're so sexy baby tonight at the movies I'm gonna give you a hand job to remember." John whispered in Matt's ear Matt lost all concentration dropping the control causing Shannon to win. "YES! In your face Hardy!" Shannon gloated. "Jay you suck." Matt said as he pouted John chuckled as he got up and headed to the door. "Usually you don't mind that I suck babe." John teased as he ran out the door.

Later on John had just gotten out of the shower when Matt came walking in. Matt smiled when he saw John sat there in Jeans and no shirt god he could just have him right then and there and not care. John glanced up and noticed the look in Matt's eyes "no Matthew Moore Hardy not yet maybe later now go get ready." Matt sighed and gave John a quick kiss before heading for a shower. John pulled on a long sleeved black Nike shirt added his watch and dog tags, sprayed himself with the body spray that get's Matt turned on from the smell. He put his wallet and phone in his pockets and sat back on the bed waiting for his man. Matt came out a second later and changed into some jeans and his purple Hardy Boyz shirt and also got his phone and went to get his wallet when John stopped him. "You won't need that it's my treat tonight baby." John said as he gave Matt a hug. Matt looked weirded out by John's sudden affection. "You alright there Jay?" Matt asked John pulled away from the hug and smiled at his husband. "Yup I just love you that's all." Matt smiled and kissed John passionately sucking on John's bottom lip before breaking the kiss "I love ya too Jay." John smiled they both walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Once in the living room they sat down and waited for Shannon and Phil to get ready. "I don't want ya to leave tomorrow babe." Matt said John nodded "I know Matt I don't wanna be away from you either but we have to it's our jobs." Matt nodded he knew John was right. "I hope I have a better week this week." John nodded "me too Hun but I want you to go out and have fun you deserve it I mean I miss you a lot too but I still go out with the boys and the girls." Matt smiled "yeah I might hang with Jeff and have some brother time I haven't spent much one on one time with him lately." John smiled and kissed Matt's neck. "So are we ready then?" Phil asked as he and Shannon walked into the room. "Yup let's get going what car are we taking Jay?" Matt asked John stopped and picked up a set of keys "the escalade tonight it fits us all and it's roomy." Matt nodded and smiled John loved his cars that was for sure.

They all piled into the car and 20 minutes later they pulled up outside the movie theatre. John walked over and greeted Evan, Jeff and Randy with a hug. "Here are your tickets John." Evan said as he handed John two tickets John smiled at his brother and went to talk to Randy. "Hey dude thanks for coming." John said as he stood next to Randy. Randy smiled "no problem but you owe me a dinner his week on the road." John grinned "no problem I've been meaning to just have best friend time we haven't done it in a while." Randy nodded and smiled at John he was a good friend to him one of the very few who stuck by him through everything. "Cool so it's a date?" John smirked "yeah it's a date now lets go to the snack stand I am fucking starving." Randy laughed as they joined up with their respective partners.

John grabbed Matt's hand and led him to the snacks and stood in line. "Do you want anything Hardy?" John asked smirking Matt hated it when John called him by his last name. "Uh…a large coke and a choc top please Cena." John smiled and ordered two large cokes and two choc tops. They paid for their food and went and entered the correct theatre Evan was already in their saving those spots. They sat down it went: Matt, John, Evan, Mike, Phil, Shannon, Jeff and Randy. "Excited Ev?" John asked Evan turned to his brother and grinned "totally I have been waiting to see this for ages but Mike's been too lazy to go." John laughed "well excuse me Evan but I am the United States Champion and Mr. Money In The Bank so I'm busy and tired." Evan pouted "so when John was Champion he still managed to get married." Evan retorted Mike sighed "well I aint super Cena alright." John groaned and stood up. "Listen up! I didn't come here to listen to you two bicker back and fourth. Evan relax you're here now fucking enjoy the movie and you stop being so fucking stuck up so what you're champ and you won MITB stop acting so high and fucking mighty!" John snapped and got up Matt went to follow but John stopped him "I just need a minute alone babe I'll be back before the movie starts okay?" John asked Matt nodded and let John walk away. "I'm sorry Matt." Evan said Matt sighed "it's fine Evan but please lets just have a good time tonight?" Evan nodded Matt noticed Randy at the other end of the aisle shaking his head and glaring at Evan, Matt went and sat next to him. Randy smiled "John will be okay Matt Evan just annoys him and he needs to get away before the anger comes out." Matt nodded "yeah I know I just I hate seeing him angry." Randy nodded and smiled "I'm really glad he has someone like you he loves you with all his heart so don't break it." Randy said as he got up to look for John.

Randy found John a few row's back just sitting there he sat next to him. "You okay dude?" John just shrugged "you know I actually thought I could come out with friends and have a drama free good time but it never ends up the way I want it to." Randy nodded "I know dude but the night isn't over yet go back and sit next to your husband and have a good time." John sighed "nah can you just tell Matt to come here I just wanna sit with him tonight on our own." Randy nodded "no problem I think I might do the same with Jeff." John smiled as Randy got up and headed for Matt.

Randy crouched down beside Matt. "John wants you to go sit with him just so it's you two he's just over there." Randy said as he pointed to John. Matt nodded in thanks, grabbed their sodas and went to sit with John. Randy and Jeff moved away from the group wanting to be alone as well. Matt walked up to John and sat next to him John smiled and pulled Matt into him for a passionate kiss. When they needed to breathe they both pulled away and Matt was shocked. "Wow Jay that was some kiss." John grinned "glad you liked it baby now lets enjoy this movie." John said as they both got comfy in their seats.

Half way through the movie John saw that Matt was engrossed in the movie so he took his chance. He reached over and started to rub Matt through his jeans Matt moaned and looked at John with wide eyes he didn't know what John was doing. Then he realized the promise John made him earlier in the day. John winked at Matt and undid Matt's jeans and reached his hand inside Matt's underwear he grabbed hold of Matt's hardening member and started to stroke it with hard long strokes. Matt was breathing heavily. "Be quiet baby people will hear you." John whispered as he nibbled on Matt's ear lobe. Matt growled and looked into John's eyes "you try being fucking quiet when John Cena is giving you a hand job in a fucking movie theatre." John smirked his pace was starting to fasten every time John would stroke he would give a little twist at the end. "Oh shit baby." Matt moaned John laughed at him Matt was never quiet. "Ssshhhh" John scolded playfully. John's actions got faster Matt could feel it coming it was going to happen soon John was a god with his hands well he was a god with anything really. "Gonna come Jay." Matt warned John seconds later. "Fuuuuuuuck" Matt whispered harshly as he came all over his boxer shorts and John's hand. John pulled his hand out and redressed Matt before licking his hand like a cat licks his wounds Matt was watching every lick it was getting him hard again. John smiled and kissed Matt softly before turning back to the movie acting like nothing happened. Matt looked at his husband damn John was a fucking character that was for sure.

Once the movie was over they all headed to their cars to go to a little diner down the road. "You gonna remember this diner babe?" John asked Matt smiled "yeah I do actually we had our first real date there after we went and saw kill bill." John smiled and squeezed Matt's hand intertwining there fingers. "Do you remember the song I played on the juke box Jay?" John smiled and nodded "yup it was 'Lovin Me' by Bon Jovi. " Matt smiled he couldn't believe that John actually remembered. They arrived at the diner 5 minutes later they got out along with Phil and Shannon and saw that Evan, Mike, Jeff and Randy were already there John smiled as he sat next to Randy. "Hey we ordered burgers and shakes is that cool?" John smiled "fine with me I am starving." Rand smirked. "Really I saw what you were doing during the movie buddy." Randy whispered in John's ear. John smiled back at him. "It was good too tasted nice as well." John said Randy laughed.

The food finally arrived and the 8 men started eating Evan was shooting glares at Mike the entire time John was getting annoyed with it already he rolled his eyes they were like little children. "so do you guys know what's up with Raw this week?" Jeff asked John shrugged. "We won't know until we get to the arena right John?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah but I think I have a match with one of the Nexus guys that's what Steph told me the other day." Matt smiled "how is she doing after what Hunter did?" John sighed "she's ok I guess she just didn't think he would leave the WWE for a while just because Shawn retired, she's more worried about Aurora and Murphy." Matt nodded "how do you know all this Cena?" Randy asked amused with how John knew everything. "Easy I am actually nice to people backstage and Steph is one of my closest girl friends." Randy nodded but rolled his eyes. "I am liked backstage I mean you like me that has to count for something right?" John chuckled "of course but who wouldn't wanna be my friend?" John said smirking everyone at the table laughed. "Well I'm gonna go put a song on." John said as he got up "I'll come with bro." Evan said as he followed John to the juke box.

John and Evan arrived at the juke box and John started browsing the song list he found one it was 'pony' by Genuine. Evan laughed at the song choice and they sat at a table close to them John could tell something was wrong with his little brother. "What's wrong Ev?" Evan sighed "it's just me and Mike he wants to bring a third person into the relationship." John groaned he hated that Evan Was with Mike let alone another guy. "Who?" Evan looked down he didn't want to tell John. "Evan who?" Evan sighed "Jomo" John scoffed "his ex?" Evan nodded "well are you going to do it?" John asked curious. "I mean I really like Mike but I don't think I can do it." John nodded "well tell him why does he want Jomo to come into your relationship isn't he satisfied with you?" Evan shrugged "look Ev I'm your brother and I love ya but I hate him and I can't stand that you're with him you deserve someone who is going to love you more than anything and you deserve a whole lot better than Mike." Evan glared at his brother "fuck you John you just don't wanna see me happy." John glared right back at him "you were fucking happy until you fucked that dickhead over there you know what I'm glad you and Randy aren't together anymore because finally he can be happy!" John hissed as he walked away. Evan felt like crap John was just giving him his opinion and Evan jumped down his throat.

John stormed back over to the table and sat down with an angry look on his face. Matt looked at his husband wondering what was wrong. "You ok?" Matt asked John just ignored him and stormed out of the diner Matt sighed Evan must have pissed John off. "I'm leaving!" John yelled through the door of the diner Matt sighed and got up Shannon and Phil stayed behind deciding to get Randy and Jeff drop them off later on. Matt jogged up to the passengers side of the car and got in John started the car and took off the entire ride home was silent.

Once back at home John stormed up to the bedroom and got changed and got into bed just wanting to go to sleep. Matt had other ideas and walked into the room seeing John in bed he sighed and flicked the light on causing John to groan. "What are you doing Matt? Turn the light off I wanna sleep." Matt rolled his eyes "no! Tell me why you're in a bad mood." John sighed and ignored Matt making Matt angrier. "John Felix Anthony Cena!" Matt yelled John sighed and sat up "I hate my brother he is such a spoiled little fucking brat." John complained Matt nodded "why what happened?" Matt asked as he got ready for bed. "He told me that Mike wants to bring Jomo into their relationship and I disagreed with him he yelled I yelled back saying I was glad Randy wasn't with him anymore and I stormed off." Matt sighed he had his own brother problems now he had to deal with John's as well. "Well I'm sure if you apologize you will be fine." Matt said John shrugged "nope he owes me one too so fuck him I'm tired I'm going to sleep turn the light off please." Matt sighed and cuddled up to John after switching the light switch.

Matt walked back over to the bed and cuddled up against John and started to kiss his chest John groaned he wasn't in the mood to fuck right now. "Matt stop I aint in the mood." Matt sighed he was upset he only had a few day's with John and all this drama happened. He stopped kissing and just wrapped his arms around John "love you Jay." Matt said kissing John's neck John smiled "love you too." John said as they went to sleep.

The next morning John woke up extra early he had a 7am flight to the next Raw Randy was picking him up in 45 minutes. He looked over and saw Matt sleeping peacefully he smiled and kissed Matt on the cheek before getting up and heading for the bathroom. He used the toilet, brushed his teeth and shaved before getting in the shower. He was lathering up when he felt a pair of arms around his waist he smiled knowing it was Matt. "What are you doing up?" Matt groaned as he rested his head against John's back. "I missed you so I thought I'd join you." John smiled and turned around and gave Matt a soft passionate kiss on the lips. Slipping his tongue into Matt's mouth both men's tongues were dueling for dominance John smiled into the kiss when he won out. They broke apart for air. John moved his hands down and started stroking Matt to full hardness Matt moaned as John latched his mouth onto the side of his neck sucking and biting at the exposed skin. "Jay fuck me."

John smiled and kissed Matt again softly on the lips. "Turn around babe." John whispered. Matt turned and spread his legs apart and his arms wide against the tile in the shower. John smiled Matt looked so fuckin sexy like this. John groaned when he realized he had no lube so he shrugged and poured some lotion on his fingers that was on the bathroom counter. He spread the lotion over his fingers before he started probing his index finger against Matt's tight pucker. He slowly slipped the finger in causing Matt to groan loudly. "You ok?" John asked as he pushed his finger in go as far as his knuckle. Matt nodded "yeah fuck more Jay." Matt moaned John curled his finger trying to widen Matt's hole he pulled out his finger and went straight back in with two. The two fingers that were inside of Matt were scissoring him John was moving them around. "oooooohhhhhh" Matt moaned loudly as John hit his prostate. "Is that the spot Matt? Is that the spot you want me to hit over and over?" John asked lust lacing his voice. Matt nodded "fuck yes Jay do it now!" Matt demanded.

John shrugged and poured some lotion onto his hard member before lining it up at Matt's entrance. "You want this? You want me to fuck you through the wall? You want me to make you scream?" John asked breathlessly. The bathroom was full of steam. Matt was going fucking crazy he wanted John so bad. "Yes, yes to all of those fuuuuuck!" Matt screamed as John slammed into him in one swift and hard thrust. "Just like that baby?" John asked as he started to move slowly in and out of Matt changing the speed every now and then. "Yeah Jay just like that but harder…..fuck me harder!" Matt yelled. John was sure Phil and Shannon would be awake by now with the sounds Matt was making. John did what Matt asked as his thrusts got harder and faster he was slamming into Matt making both men's bodies quiver with pleasure. "Touch yourself for me baby I wanna see you jerking yourself off while I slam into you." John said Matt moaned John's voice was so fucking sexy. Matt reached with his left hand and started to stroke himself in time with John's thrusts.

John was getting close he could feel it in his stomach every time he would slam into Matt, Matt's tunnel tightened around his hard cock it felt fucking so good. "So close…..gonna come soon." John warned Matt nodded "come for me Jay fill me up give me what is mine." Matt said voice husky. John groaned he slammed into Matt "fuuuuuuck Maaaaaatt!" John screamed as he came inside of his husband. John was panting but he could still feel Matt pumping himself he smiled and turned Matt around. John got on his knees and took Matt's cock into his mouth sucking and licking trying to get Matt to explode into his mouth every now and then he would lightly graze his teeth along Matt's member. "Fuuuuuck John gonna come." John smiled but sucked harder "aaaahhhhh" Matt moaned as he spilled his seed into John's awaiting mouth. John swallowed everything Matt gave him and sucked lightly on the head making sure he got everything. He stood up and pulled Matt into a breathtaking kiss letting Matt taste himself on John's lips.

John smiled at Matt "well that was some shower but I have to get ready clean up and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

John said he winked and left the bathroom after brushing his teeth once more. He dressed in a white shirt, blue jeans and a black zip up hoodie with a black hat. He took his bag downstairs and went to put some coffee on. When he got to the kitchen he was surprised to see Shannon and Phil already awake. "Morning guys why are you up so early?" John asked as he got himself a cup of coffee and a piece of toast and sat down at the table. "you're kidding right we heard you and Matt you woke us up." John chuckled. "Sorry he just came into the shower and I had to have my way with him." Phil smiled "its fine it is your house and you're leaving today." John smiled and nodded "yeah I'm gonna miss him though but I'll see him in a few days." Shannon and Phil nodded as Matt walked into the room grabbing a cup of coffee before sitting down next to Shannon. Shannon looked at him weird. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Shannon laughed "never knew you were a screamer Mattie." Matt blushed "fuck….did you hear us?" Phil and Shannon nodded "no we heard you never heard John." John laughed. "What can I say I bring out the screamer in him right babe?" Matt smiled still embarrassed. "Yeah you sure do. Do you have everything phone charger and laptop charger anything else you need?" John nodded "yup I have it all I packed yesterday afternoon while you and Shannon were playing your game."

Matt nodded and sat on John's lap hugging him. John started rubbing his back he knew Matt was upset that John was leaving. "I'm going to miss you Jay" Matt whispered "I'm gonna miss you too babe but I'll be home in a few days and we can go house hunting yeah?" Matt nodded against John's body. "I love you Matt I just want you to remember that I always will you mean everything to me." John said Matt lifted his head and smiled as Jeff and Randy walked into the room. Jeff sighed he knew Matt hated it when John left for the road. "I love you too Jay more than anything ok? Be safe and call me when you land." Matt said and John kissed him slipping his tongue into Matt's mouth massaging Matt's tongue with his own getting one final taste of his husband before he left. Shannon, Phil, Jeff and Randy were in awe they never saw this side of Matt and John it was nice but sad at the same time.

When they broke the kiss Matt had tears in his eyes and John noticed them. "Hey no tears alright I'll see you in a few days and I'll call you." Matt held back his tears and nodded and got up off of John's lap. "Well we should go right Ortz?" Randy nodded John grabbed Matt's hand. "I'll see you both soon okay?" John said to Phil and Shannon who smiled and nodded. Jeff, Randy, Matt and John headed for the car John still had Matt's hand in his own as he loaded his bag into the backseat of Randy's hummer. Once the door shut he saw Jeff and Randy hugging he smiled they looked happy together. He saw Matt's sad expression and sighed and pulled Matt into a hug Matt relaxed into the embrace loving the feeling of John's arms around him. They pulled away from the hug as Jeff was next to them. John went over and hugged Jeff "keep an eye on him Nero he seems real bad this week." Jeff smiled and nodded "sure thing Felix and keep and eye on Randy for me too." John nodded "sure thing." They broke the hug and John went to his door and pulled Matt into a soft kiss. When they pulled apart John held Matt's head in his hands. "I love you." Matt smiled and kissed John softly on the lips "I love you too Jay." John smiled as he got into the car. Both Randy and John waved as the car took off John could see Jeff hugging Matt he was sure his husband was crying.

On the way to the airport Randy looked over at John who was looking out the window. "You alright Cena?" John turned and faced Randy "yeah it just gets harder to leave him every time I thought it would get easier once we were married but I guess not." Randy nodded "I know I mean I hated leaving Jeff we had our long goodbye before we came to your place. I can't imagine what it's like saying goodbye to your husband." John nodded "yeah oh well… so is Teddy sharing with us in a 3 man room this week?" Randy nodded "yeah and he has something to ask us apparently." John nodded "wonder what it could be." John thought out loud. "So did you get laid last night?" Randy asked changing the topic. John smirked "not last night but this morning shower sex." Randy grinned "really was it good?" John smiled brightly. "oh hell yeah I have to say one of the best fucks me and Matt have ever had, we even woke Shannon and Phil up with how loud it was." Randy chuckled as he pulled into the airport. "Must have been good then." John nodded as they walked into the terminal.

They went and grabbed a few things from the gift shop before sitting down and waiting for their flight. "So what about you and Jeff did you get some nice goodbye sex?" Randy smirked "yeah last night and then this morning in the kitchen." John laughed "how unhygienic of you Orton." Randy shrugged "he was a little upset last night this whole thing with him and Matt is driving him mad." John raised an eyebrow "really? Matt has been fine I thought they were cool now." Randy shrugged "really? Well maybe it's just Jeff being paranoid." John nodded as their flight was called they got up and headed for the plane. "Probably you know how neurotic he can be at times." Randy laughed they sat down in their seats.

During the flight both men were doing their own things. Randy turned to look at John he was listening to music and reading a magazine. Randy wanted to ask him something he pulled John's ear phones out Causing John to scrunch his brows in confusion. "What's wrong?" John asked Randy shook his head "nothing is wrong I just wanted to ask you something…how did it go when you told your parents about Matt?" Randy asked John had never told him. "Well I went there on my own because he was the first guy that I was telling my parents about, you know all the rest were just flings but Matt was different." John stopped and took a sip of his water. "Anyway I just sat them down and told them that I had met someone and I really love them and told them about Matt." Randy nodded "were they shocked?" John nodded "yeah my dad got up and left but came back a few minutes later saying that as long as I was happy he was happy for me same with my mum and my brothers." Randy nodded "so how did it turn out like it is now?" John sighed he hated talking about that day.

He took another drink. "well I went there one day on my own and told them I was going to propose and mum was fine with it but my dad not so much he told me if I was to do it I would no longer be in the family he said that he was hoping it was just another phase or something. He called me a sick faggot and I hit him and stormed out of the house the only person I sometimes talk to is my mum." Randy nodded "damn John I am so sorry they said that." John shrugged "it's fine now I have Matt, Jeff, You, Ted, Codes and Adam you guys are my family now along with Evan of course but I love all you guys like family that's what matters most blood doesn't matter it's what you feel in your heart." Randy nodded John was right. "What's goin on man? You have never asked about this stuff before." Randy sighed. "I haven't told my parents about me and Jeff yet I'm just scared they'll disown me or something but after hearing you talk you made me realize I'll always have a family no matter what." John smiled "that's good dude but I think your parents will be fine with everything you know? I mean they treat me the same like a son and I'm married to Matt." Randy nodded "yeah I guess you're right." John nodded "just don't put so much thought into it just go with the flow." Randy nodded and dropped the subject as the plane was landing.

Once off the plane John and Randy rented a car and headed to the hotel. Once there they checked in noticing that Ted was already there. They went up to the room when they opened the door they dropped their things and John collapsed onto the middle bed. A second later Ted walked out of the bathroom and smiled when he saw his two best friends. He smirked at Randy before running and jumping on John Randy laughed and John groaned. "Dibiase get off of me you heifer." John complained Ted laughed "I am not a heifer!" Ted said as he got off of John. John sat up and smiled at Ted. "So what did you wanna ask us about?" Randy asked Ted smiled and sat down on John's bed. "Well I know Cody is supposed to ask you this but he wanted to know if you'll be his best man at the wedding?" Randy was speechless he felt so honored. "Of course I'll do it, it means so much that he would even ask." Ted smiled and gave Randy a hug. Ted turned to John. "I was also wondering Johnny if you would be my best man I mean I know we haven't known each other very long but you are my best friend apart from Codes so will ya do it?" John smiled and hugged Ted. "Of course I'll do it you know apart from Orton you are my best friend too." Ted smiled. "Well now that's over with anyone wanna go for some food?" Ted asked Orton jumped up "I'll come I'm starving, John?" John shook his head "nah I need a nap could you guy's bring me a sandwich or something back for me?" Ted smiled "sure thing lets go Orton." Ted said they wave bye to John and left.

John put on some sweats and relaxed in his bed he was thinking of Matt and how he was doing so he decided to call him. It took 3 rings before Matt answered. "Hello?" Matt said John smiled "hey baby what ya doin?" Matt smiled in the other end "hey babe, well me, Jeff, Shannon and Phil are playing poker what about you?" John laughed "me? Oh I'm just going to have a nap Ted and Randy went for lunch but I thought I'd ring you and say hey." Matt laughed "I miss you already but Jeff is making sure I don't get all mopey." John laughed "well that's what brothers are for right? Oh guess what I have some exciting news." Matt perked up "what news?" John smiled "well Teddy asked me to be his best man at the wedding and I accepted I can't wait." Matt smiled John was very happy and that made him happy. "That's great baby." John yawned "listen baby I'll call you later after the show okay I love you." John said Matt sighed he didn't want to hang up yet. "Okay I'll talk to you later Jay love you too." John smiled and hung up. He flopped back onto the bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later when Randy and Ted got back John was just getting out of the shower he threw on some sweats and a shirt and got his bag ready for Raw he smiled when he saw his friends. "Hey guys did you have a good lunch?" John asked as he sat on his bed putting his shoes and socks on. "Yeah it was fine we met up with Adam and Chris they were bummed you weren't there though." John nodded "I'll see them tonight at the arena." Randy nodded "so what did you do?" John shrugged and walked over to the table and started eating the food they brought him. "Had a nap and called Matt he was playing poker with the guys they should be leaving for Smack Down soon." Ted smiled "so what's it like being married J?" John smiled "it's the same really but Matt annoys me more now but I love him even more now if that's even possible I mean I am committed to someone for life I mean people get divorced all the time but I don't believe in it. I just think if you get married you're in it for the long hall. Are you ready for that Ted?" Ted smiled and nodded. "Absolutely I love Codes with everything I have." John smiled "good you both deserve it."

An hour later the three men were arriving at the arena Randy and Ted shared a room but John had a private dressing room which suited him fine he liked his space before he had a match. He had just taken off his shirt when two people barged in he turned around and smiled it was Adam and Chris. "You know there is such a thing called knocking guys." John playfully scolded. Adam and Chris shrugged him off. "Shut up Cena we are here because we are going out tonight to a little bar to play some pool and drink." John nodded "sounds like fun so Chris you dating anyone yet?" John asked Chris had been single for a while and Adam was dating Jay (Christian). "Nope not yet but I do have a crush." John was intrigued on who it was Chris was about to tell him but the door swung open and Evan came in and jumped into John's arms crying. All three men were shocked at why Evan would do that. "Evvy what's wrong" Evan sobbed "he ended…things with me….coz I said no….to Jomo." John sighed and rubbed Evan's back. "Wow Ev look I know I never liked him but I am sorry that you're sad." Evan nodded and hugged his brother. "Come out with us tonight we are just gonna play some pool." Evan smiled and nodded "thanks." With that Evan left leaving the three men still in shock.

5 minutes later everyone was still sitting there. "So Chris who's your crush then?' John asked changing the mood. "Oh right…well it's your brother but now I aint gonna do anything he was really upset." John smiled "forget that maybe you're what he needs to make him happy again go for it." Chris smiled he got the brothers permission. That was a huge thing in itself. "So how's Matt?" Adam asked "good he was upset this morning when I left but he would be leaving now for his own shows so it should be fine." Adam nodded. "So how was your time off John what did ya do?" John sighed "oh we had dinner with Jeff and Randy is his new man." Chris and Adam were shocked "I know right, then we had a BBQ with just some people and then we went to the movies." Chris smiled "did you get some Movie theatre action?" John smirked "well I gave Matt a hand job." John said nonchantly. Adam and Chris laughed. "Well we will let ya get ready seeya later." John nodded as his friends left.

After the show most of the roster headed to the little pub down the road from the hotel. John got the first rounds in and started a game of pool with Chris. John racked them up and was solids while Chris was stripes. "So when are you going to make a move in my brother?" Chris chuckled nervously "soon I guess I just don't wanna make a fool of myself." Chris said as he sunk a ball into a pocket. "Relax dude he's just Evan he aint no Brad Pitt or anything." John joked Chris laughed. "so re you enjoying being married?" Chris asked John smiled "yeah it's different I mean…..he's like a part of me now I mean every time I think of doing something I always think of him and if he'd like me doing it and stuff it's definitely weird but a good weird." Chris smiled "I'm happy for you J you deserve to be happy for once in your life." John nodded as he won the game. "In your face Jericho!" John cheered and had a drink of his beer.

John went and sat down on a stool, beep, beep. John heard it was his Phone he just got a message. _Hey baby we arrived about an hour ago but we are heading out for a few drinks don't bother calling me tonight I love you and I will call you in the morning have fun Jay xox Matt I love you. _The message read John smiled it was about time Matt went out he needs to get out more they can't spend all their time together. "What are you smiling about?" Adam asked as he sat next to John. John smiled and looked at Adam "just got a message from Matt he is actually going out tonight." Adam smiled "cool I'll get Jay to keep an eye on him for ya." John smiled "thanks Adz I just worry sometimes." Adam furrowed his eyebrows "about what?" John shrugged "him cheating on me or finding someone better, I actually think I'd die if he left me that's how much I love him and it scares the shit outta me." Adam sighed "John if he ever left you or cheated he would be the dumbest person in the world you are a great guy he's lucky to have you." John smiled and hugged Adam.

The next day John was up bright and early he showered after the gym and had breakfast he had a photo shoot to do in one of the conference rooms of the hotel so he let Randy and Ted sleep in they got pretty drunk last night. He tried ringing Matt but got no answer so he figured he was still asleep. John left and headed for the photo shoot. Once there he greeted Leanne the WWE photographer. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey John how's life?" Leanne asked John smiled as he changed into his wardrobe they left out for him. "Good me and Matt are doing really well but I miss him I wish he was on the same roster as me though." John said as he stood in front of the green screen. "Okay let's get some shots of you just fool around and I'll snap some pics." John smiled as he started to pose.

Back with Ted and Randy they were at the small café in the hotel with Adam. They were taking about something they got told about with what happened when the Smack Down roster went out last night. "So what the hell do we do about it then do we tell him or not?" Adam asked Randy groaned "are you sure Codes and Christian saw right it was definitely him and Drew?" Adam and Ted nodded "Rand you know Codes he wouldn't lie especially if it was going to hurt one of his best friends." Randy nodded Ted was right. "Jay wouldn't either and he's been sick so he wasn't drinking last night." Randy sighed "he is going to be heart broken I really do not want to tell him this." Randy said Adam patted him on the back. "You know he will be angry at us he will say that we are lying he's going to be in denial." Adam said both Ted and Randy knew it was true. "So when should we do this?" Ted asked Randy shrugged "tonight after the house show in our hotel room would be best." Randy decided Ted and Adam agreed.

John was walking around the arena he still couldn't get in touch with Matt and he was starting to worry he was heading to Randy's locker room to see if he had heard from Jeff at all today. He walked in and Ted, Adam and Randy were just watching the monitor they all said hi as John sat next to Randy. "Ortz have you spoken to Jeff today?" John asked Randy looked at him as did Ted and Adam. "Yeah why?" John sighed "I can't get in touch with Matt I have been trying since I woke up I'm worried." Randy looked at Ted and Adam. "I'm sure he is fine J Jeff would have said so if he wasn't." John nodded "yeah John I'm sure Codes would have called also." Ted said John nodded "and Jay he would have called me ASAP." John nodded "I guess but we never go a day without any communication I haven't even got a text from him." Randy nodded "relax go and have your match and we'll head back to the hotel." John nodded as he got up and walked away.

The three men looked at each other worried. "I am going to kill Matt when I see him I know it's true now they are always on the phone when they're apart this is bad." Randy said Ted and Adam nodded in agreement. "We should pick up some booze for John he's gonna want to get wasted once we tell him." Ted said "and food." Adam chimed in "that's only coz you wanna eat you pig." Randy joked Adam smiled.

Later that night when they got back to the hotel Adam, Ted and Randy were still freaking out about how to tell John this bit of info they have. John decided to have a shower he was upset because he still couldn't get in touch with Matt and he was starting to get seriously worried. Once he got out and changed into some sweats he sat down on the couch with a beer he grabbed his phone and called Matt still no answer he was getting angry and Randy could tell. "Where the hell is he?" John muttered to himself. Adam looked sad for his friend.

They all started drinking Adam looked at Randy telling him he ad to tell John now. Randy nodded. "John can we talk to you about something?" Randy asked John smiled at his friends "sure what's up?" Randy sighed. "Well Ted and Adam got a few calls today from Codes and Jay telling them something about what happened last night when Smack Down went out." John nodded "well what happened something funny?" Ted shook his head "no John something that is going to hurt you when we tell you." John looked confused. "Is Matt okay?" Adam nodded "yeah he's fine apparently last night he went out with them and got wasted." John smiled "about time I told him to go out and have fun." Randy sighed "okay well Codes and Jay told Ted and Adam that when they went to the bathroom they saw something bad going on." John was getting frustrated "just tell me please." John asked Adam sighed "they saw Matt fucking Drew in on of the stalls the door was open and they saw him clear as day." John's eyes widened.

He got up and started walking around mumbling to himself. "You're lying Matt would never do that he loves _me_ he's married to _me_!" John yelled his voice cracking. Randy got up and went over to him. "J we are so sorry but you know Codes wouldn't lie about this." John nodded Randy was right. "This has to be some kind of mistake Matt, My Matt wouldn't do that to me right Ortz?" John asked begging for it to be wrong. "I don't think its wrong I mean you haven't spoken to him all day so maybe it's true." John nodded and fell to the floor.

Finally the tears came and he started crying. "I just can't believe he would do something like that to me I mean all I have ever done is love him with everything I had. I mean I gave up my family for him and he just goes and fucks in a club bathroom." John cried Adam felt so bad for him. "What do I do?" John asked Randy sighed "I think you should sleep and when we go home tomorrow talk to him." John nodded "I feel so stupid I mean I actually thought he really loved me. I am a fucking idiot. I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!" John screamed as he collapsed onto his bed sobbing into the pillows. The three men decided to leave him alone.

The next morning John woke up tired and depressed Ted and Randy were already awake and sitting at the table he went for a quick shower and then packed his things. He sat down with his two best friends. "Ortz would you mind if you stayed with me until Matt gets back or I could stay at Jeff's with you? I just don't wanna be alone." Randy nodded and patted John on the hand "sure thing John anything for you." John smiled a weak and fake smile inside he was breaking apart all due to Matt Hardy. They caught their flight and got home Jeff picked them up at the airport he had no idea to what has been going on he was about to ask when Randy whispered it to him. Jeff looked shocked and angry at the same time; he went and gave John a hug.

When they got back to Jeff's John went to the spare room and had a nap he was emotionally drained he was heart broken and angry he just couldn't understand why Matt would do something like this to him to _them _it was so confusing. When he left Matt was all over him saying how much he loved him _maybe it was all a lie and I've been taken for a fool? _John thought. He ended up drifting off to sleep he woke up and went downstairs where he saw Jeff and Randy cuddled up on the sofa. He sighed he couldn't handle an image like that. He went outside for a cigarette and to be alone and get fresh air for a moment.

Jeff walked out and sat next to him. "Hey Felix how are you feeling?" John scoffed "how do you think? I'm fucking angry and sad at the same time I just…..I can't believe it." John said. Jeff nodded "I'm sorry my brother is a fucking moron I'll kill him when he gets here which is soon." John groaned "I literally wanna cut his balls off I hate him Jeff the one man I love more than anything and I hate him at the same time." Jeff sighed "it's reasonable to feel that way but have you talked to him since the other day?" John shook his head "nope he wouldn't answer all day yesterday now I know why." John said crying a little Jeff hugged him. "I guess I should head on home I'm sure he'd be there by now." John said Jeff nodded "me and Randy will give you a ride." John smiled and went inside to get his things.

Once they got into the car and drove to John's they noticed Matt was home. John sighed as he got out of the car the three men walked into the house and noticed Matt talking to someone they walked in and saw Jay sitting there with Adam. Adam looked up and saw the sadness on John's face and knew the fight was about to happen. Matt looked to the door way and saw John he ran to give him a hug and kiss when John pulled away from him Matt looked hurt. "Hey Jay what's wrong?" Matt asked John glared at Matt. "Let's go talk in the lounge please?" John asked as he and Matt walked away. "Ready for the yelling match and tears?" Adam asked Randy sighed. "Yup John's so miserable he's just so confused." Jay and Adam nodded.

In the lounge room John was pacing the room as Matt sat down on one of the chairs. "What's going on John you're starting to scare me." John growled. "I'm going to ask you something Matt and don't you dare fucking lie to me." Matt nodded John was angry. "Okay what's the question?" John sighed. "When you went out the other night did you fuck Drew?" Matt looked down how the hell did John find out. "Yeah I did." John started crying. "But I was drunk baby it meant nothing I love you _you're_ my husband _you're _the one I want." John scoffed "Matt I was _your _husband when you were fucking him too was it good did you enjoy fucking him? Because we are over." John said through clenched teeth Matt was shocked that John would end things he was crying now. "No! John please don't do this I love you." Matt said walking over to him. John just laughed bitterly

"no…Matt where was this love when you were pounding into Drew huh?" John said Matt sighed. "It was a mistake please…..Jay…I Love you….." Matt sobbed clinging to John. John groaned shrugging Matt off of him. "NO MATT!" John yelled everyone in the kitchen jumped at John's voice. "But….but I…lo-….love you…" Matt whispered. "Yeah I love you too but I can't be with someone who goes and fucks another guy. How am I supposed to trust you ever again? You broke _me_ you broke _us_ Matt…." John said as he stormed upstairs slamming the door.

Randy walked into the lounge room and saw Matt on the floor leaning his head against the wall crying. Randy shrugged and headed upstairs to see John. When he opened the door John was just sitting on the bed looking into space Randy sat next to him. "How are you doin?" Randy asked John shrugged "I feel like I am empty I just feel broken inside." John murmured Randy nodded "so what are you going to do then?" John sighed "I decided I'm going to stay here I mean this is my place too so I have the right. I don't know what to do about my marriage." Randy nodded "what do you mean?" John got up and walked over to the dresser. "I mean do I try and fix things or do I get a divorce something I promised myself I'd never do I just don't know." Randy sighed "it's up to you dude." John nodded "could you do me a favor?" John asked as he turned to face Randy, Randy nodded "can you call Vince and see if I can get a match against Drew this week for Raw I wanna beat the shit outta him in a no DQ match." Randy sighed "if you're sure?" John nodded and smiled an evil smile "oh I'm sure alright." Randy nodded and left the room.

A few minutes later John walked back into the lounge and saw that Matt was still crying he sighed and went over to him. He crouched down in front of Matt and Matt looked up with hope filled eyes John sighed. "Get up and go have a shower while I cook dinner." Mat nodded and got up and went for his shower. John sighed as he stood up he headed to the kitchen. "So what do you guys want for dinner?" John asked Adam and Jay, Jeff and Randy had gone home. Adam and Jay were staying for the next few days. "Whatever J but why don't we order something?" Adam suggested as he sat at the dining table. John shrugged "sure the menu's are here pick whatever you like get enough for four people, I need a smoke I'll be out back." John said as he handed Adam the menu's and walked outside. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Jay asked Adam shrugged "I don't know but we'll have to keep an eye on things. I love you Jay I hope you know that." Jay smiled and kissed Adam as they ordered some pizzas, garlic bread and soda.

Outside John was just walking around he needed to clear his head he didn't know what he was going to do he was so confused, he loved Matt more than anything but could he ever be able to trust him again after what he has done? He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he pulled it out he had a message from Randy _Cena: The match is set Vince liked the idea I'll see you tomorrow get some rest. Love ya dude Ortz. _John smiled after he read the message Drew was about to learn that you don't sleep with people's husbands because there is payback. John sighed as he headed back inside.

Adam and Jay were sitting in the kitchen when John sat down to join them. "So what did you get for dinner?" John asked Adam smiled "pizza that ok?" John nodded "yeah it's fine; I just wanna thank you guys for staying here for a few days." Adam and Jay smiled "its fine John we wouldn't wanna be anywhere else." John laughed "yeah right it's not like it's all sunshine and rainbows here." Adam shrugged "it doesn't matter you're our friend and we love you we will always be here for you ok?" John nodded. "Thanks it means a lot." John said as he looked down at his wedding ring as Matt walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. John looked at him he looked so sad. Adam and Jay looked uncomfortable so they left the room to watch TV.

Matt looked over at John and sighed he was so fucking sorry he didn't know what he could do to make this up to John. "I love you." Matt whispered John nodded "I know you do but it still doesn't excuse what you did Matt you have to understand that." Matt nodded "I do Jay so fucking much I hate myself for what I did to_ you_ to _us_ I wish I had never gone out, I mean I didn't realize what I was doing until it was all over. He said he loves me." John growled. "Well you need to decide me or him." John said looking Matt in the eye. Matt smiled "you…I'll always choose you babe." John nodded "we can talk more tonight I just need a break from drama for a few hours." John said as he got up and went to watch TV with Adam and Jay.

It was late at night when John decided to go to bed he locked the house up and went up stairs he knew Matt would be in there he was hoping Matt would be asleep but that wasn't the case when he walked into the room Matt was sitting on the bed watching 'The Marine' John smiled when he saw the movie. "Why are you watching that?" John asked as he changed into some sweats and brushed his teeth. Matt smiled "I love this movie you look so good in it." John nodded as he sat down on the bed. "I remember when we watched that together for the first time it was a really nice night that was the first time I knew I had feelings for you other than friendship." John said as he rested against the head board of the bed. "Yeah it was a really nice night." Matt said John nodded.

There was an awkward silence. "Jay we'll be alright won't we?" Matt asked John sighed "I hope so Matt I really do but some things have to change for this to work." John said Matt raised an eyebrow and switched the TV off. "Name them I'll do anything." John nodded. "first thing that we need to do is see a therapist we have been fighting a lot lately and I want it to be fixed, second thing I don't want you seeing or having anything to do with Drew at all unless it's a match if I find out you have been talking to him or anything I will divorce you so quick you won't see it coming, thirdly no sex for a while it's too fresh every time I think of being with you like that all I see is you fucking him, and lastly I need to know if you're sure you want to be with me because I will not go through all of this if your heart isn't 100% in this marriage mine is but is yours?" John said Matt sat there taking it all in. "Jay all those things are fine I'll do the therapy, the no sex and definitely staying away from Drew I don't even like him. And yes my heart is in this fully I love you so fuckin much Jay I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you but I do I'd die for you if it came down to it I can't lose you I won't lose you." John smiled and nodded "we take this slow you have to regain my trust Matt it's not going to be easy that's for sure." Matt nodded "I know as long as I'm with you everything will be ok." John nodded and kissed Matt softly on the lips and rolled over to fall asleep. Matt smiled at least his marriage wasn't completely ruined by a drunk fuck in a bathroom stall he hated Drew even more now he would never do anything to hurt John ever again.

The next day John pretty much avoided Matt deciding to spend the day with Evan. It was getting late so he decided to head on home he picked up some Chinese on the way. When he got home he headed straight for the kitchen and what he saw made his blood boil Matt was sitting there talking to Drew. John growled and stormed into the kitchen he grabbed the food and plates and took them to the lounge where Adam and Jay were sitting they knew John was angry and why but they kept quiet.

Matt walked into the room and sat next to John. "Hey do I get some?" Matt asked John sat there. "Why don't you get fucking Drew to go get you some Matthew?" John snapped Matt sighed "look I didn't know he was going to show up here." John shrugged "if he doesn't leave within the next few minutes I will kill him Matt, I want him out of this house and out of our lives." Matt sighed "yeah well I want Adam out!" Matt yelled wrong move. "I didn't fuck Adam a few days ago did I!" John screamed as he took off to the kitchen and went up to Drew and punched him in the face causing Drew to fall to the floor. "Keep the fuck away from me and Matt or so help me god you will be unemployed, disfigured and a cripple!" John hissed in his ear Drew was scared shitless and ran out of the house. Matt went after him John just went out back and started hitting his punching bag. He couldn't believe Matt would let him in their home it was making him angrier especially after he agreed never to see or speak to him again.

Matt walked into the house and was stopped by Adam. "Do you love John; do you wanna be with him forever?" Adam asked Matt sighed "I thought I did but now I feel something for Drew I don't know what it is though." Adam nodded and sighed when he saw John was behind Matt and had heard everything. John had tears coming down his face he went upstairs and packed a few things and went to Matt. "Don't worry about cheating you can have him now Matt we are over for good I hate you my lawyer will be in touch, I want you out of this house by next week." John said as he, Adam and Jay left for Randy's house.

Once at Randy's John and Adam told Jeff and Randy what Matt said they all felt bad for John but Jeff was furious at his brother he drove over and gave Matt a piece of his mind. "MATTHEW MOORE HARDY!" Jeff yelled as he entered the house. Matt shuddered when he heard his brother yelling he stood up and met him in the living room. "What Jeff?" Jeff glared at him. "what the hell are you thinking you love John why the hell would you do that to him do you get how much he loves you, you're all he thinks and talks about he would die for you and you repay him by telling him you fell for Drew I know you Matt and you're just infatuated with him you will never love anyone the way you love John and you know it." Matt sighed "look Jeff I'm sorry I hurt John but I feel like I'm falling for Drew I can't help it." Jeff nodded "yeah well we are no longer brothers the brother I knew would never do this to John are you forgetting everything you have told me about him you love him more than anything and here you are just throwing it away I have no idea who you are anymore and until the old Matt comes back forget you know me." Jeff spat as he walked out of the house. Matt sat there stunned not only had he lost his husband but also his brother Drew had better be worth it.

Weeks had past and Matt was happy the same couldn't be said for John he was tired and emotional he was sent home for a week's rest he headed back to the house that he once shared with Matt. Matt still hadn't moved out but John didn't care he would live there he fucking paid for the hose as a gift to him and Matt he walked in the door and headed upstairs and went for a nap he really didn't want to be awake he knew Matt would come home and bring Drew with him but John could care less. Before going for his nap he got rid of the sheets that were on the bed and threw them downstairs along with everything of Matt's that was in that room and then had his nap.

Matt arrived at his house with Drew and they barged in the door attacking each others lips as they made there way up to the bedroom not realizing John was in the shower. Once in the bedroom they stripped their clothes and just as John walked out of the bathroom dressed Matt penetrated into Drew. When John saw this he was sad and angry he couldn't believe that Matt was fucking him in their bedroom. He slammed the door causing Matt and Drew to look at him Matt pulled out and started dressing. "No by all means Matthew keep going I don't wanna interrupt." John snarled at him. Matt felt so bad for John as he got dressed. John stormed downstairs and called Randy and Jeff to some over for a few drinks. And they were on their way.

John had just ordered some food for his friends when Matt walked into the kitchen. John glared at him and walked out back for a cigarette. Matt followed. "What are you doing here John?" John scoffed "last I looked my names on the lease so this is my house." John said not bothering to look at Matt. Matt sighed "no I mean today usually you don't come home until tomorrow." John nodded "Vince gave me some time off I haven't been performing all too well I guess so me, Randy and Jeff and a few others came home for the entire week. Sorry if it ruined your plans with lover boy." John spat. Matt felt really guilty it felt good to see John again but he had fallen in love with Drew.

"FELIX!" John and Matt heard being yelled John smiled knowing it was Jeff and Randy. John walked into the house and saw them plus Mike was with them he had grown close they both used each other to get rid of their sexual frustration so John liked he was there maybe Matt would like his own show. "Hey guy's thanks for coming for dinner it should be here soon did you bring the booze?" John asked Randy grinned "of course I did we need to talk to you about the wedding anyway." John nodded and gestured for them to sit Matt stood back watching he hadn't spoken to his brother since the day he cut him out of his life. Jeff saw Matt but ignored him he just couldn't bring himself to talk to the man that had broken down one of his best friends. "Who's getting married?" Matt asked John sighed "none of your business why don't you go finish off Drew since I interrupted you." John said angrily Matt nodded and left.

The men at the table looked at him "I was in the shower upstairs and when I got out I saw Matt and Drew fucking on my bed." John explained Jeff looked pissed and angry, Mike looked sorry for John and Randy looked like he wanted to chop Matt into little pieces. "Relax guys I'll be fine I hope lets just eat and be fucking merry." John said trying to sound happy even though it wasn't working. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?" John asked "well I want you to be my best man and you have to make a speech." Randy said John smiled "I'd love too you guys are like family I'd be honored to be apart of your wedding." John said as he hugged Randy and Jeff.

None of the men at the table saw Matt standing there. "You're getting married does Dad know about this?" Matt asked Jeff rolled his eyes "yup he gave Randy permission." Matt scowled "well it aint happening." Matt said Jeff got up and got in Matt's face "I don't care how you feel asshole you won't be there anyway this is my wedding to the man I love so fuck you and trust me I won't fuck up my marriage as you did to yours." Jeff spat John had enough and walked outside this was too fucking much to deal with Mike followed Matt saw this and glared Randy saw Matt glaring and got up. "Leave him the fuck alone he doesn't care that you're fucking him in the bedroom so John can fuck whoever he damn well pleases." Randy hissed Matt nodded and dragged Drew outside so he could spy on John some more.

John was just sitting there looking into space when Mike sat next to him. "Are you alright?" John smiled and nodded "yeah I just needed a moment I just hate seeing him and Drew together especially in the house that I once shared with him it makes me sick." Mike nodded "do you still love him?" John looked at him "yeah but everyday I'm falling out of love with him especially with day's like today this shit is just too fuckin hard to handle." John said. Mike sighed "do you want to be with him again?" Mike asks John shrugged "a part of me does but then there's a part of me that will never trust him again and it breaks my heart. I feel like a failure I mean I was the best husband I could be but I guess it wasn't good enough for him." John said he got up and walked away tears stinging his eyes.

John walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Bourbon and drank it straight from the bottle he was over being angry and sad he just wanted the pain to go away he couldn't handle seeing his husband with Drew in what was their bed it felt like Matt had stabbed him in the heart all over again. He went to the phone and called the real estate agent and decided to put the house on the market after all his name was the only one on the lease since he had bought it. "Can we talk?" John heard it was Matt. "What is there to talk about?" John asked his voice was calm. "Us" John laughed "there is no us Matt you ruined us by fucking Drew in a clubs bathroom." John said Matt sighed "I know but after seeing you now all over Mike I miss you." John scoffed "no you don't you just don't want anyone else to have me you're selfish." Matt nodded "you're right I hate seeing him all over you." John nodded "well how do you think I felt when I saw you fucking Drew in our bed?" John said incredulously.

Matt nodded "I get it now so are we going to fix us or not?" Matt asked John shrugged "I don't know but I want you and Drew to get the fuck out of my house." John spat Matt looked worried "why this is my house too." John shook his head "no it's not it's only in my name and I'm selling it I don't want to live here anymore I might move somewhere else." John explained Matt looked heartbroken. "But if you move we will never work things out." Matt said John smiled "that's because there is nothing to work out. Matt just go and be happy with Drew you'll be receiving the divorce papers soon I should expect." Matt started to cry John looked at him. "Don't you dare fucking cry!" John shouted everyone came in to see what the yelling was about. "You did this Matthew no one else if you wanted this marriage you would of never cheated so you only have yourself to blame for the end of this marriage." John said as he walked away.

The next day John and Randy were out looking for a new house for John. "So are you and Jeff staying here or going to Missouri?" John asked Randy smiled "staying here he wants to be close to you and his dad." John smiled "cool but I really need a new place I will not live in that house any longer it's too painful." John said as they pulled up to a nice 2 story house.

The house was a Tuscan style house it had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. A spacious back yard and a great swimming pool. The kitchen was huge which John loved and so were the bedrooms. And his ensuite was to die for the bathroom was huge. There was an 8 seat hot tub outside which John and Randy smiled at. Upstairs was also a huge room which would be used as John's entertainment room and the downstairs living room was bigger than the one at is old house John fell in love with the house he had to buy it.

Randy noticed the look in John's eyes "you want this house don't you?" John looked at him and smiled "hell yeah it's perfect and it's only down the road from you and Jeff so it's perfect." Randy smiled "how much is the asking price?" John looked down at the brochure. "It's $550,000. This isn't too bad I mean I'll have money from the other house and the realtor says that should sell for about $300,000 so it's fine I'm gonna make the offer." John said as he walked to the agent and told her to put the offer in.

They left the house and went back to Randy's to have some lunch they picked up some food on the way back when they got there John noticed a certain car there. "Fuck…Matt's here." John said Randy groaned "looks like it lets go." John nodded and got out of the car and headed inside to the dinning room. Jeff and Matt were there talking and laughing the laughing stopped when they saw John. John smiled at Jeff but ignored Matt. "So how was the house hunting?" Jeff asked John smiled "good I found one about a block away so about a ten minute drive from here and I made and offer." Jeff smiled "how much was it?" John and Randy looked at each other John knew Matt would blow a gasket at the cost. "$550,000." John said as if it was small change Matt choked on his drink.

"You made an offer on a house for half a million what the hell Jonathon?" Matt snapped John rolled his eyes. "What? It's my money and my house I wanted it and now I'm gonna have it and I'll have the money from the sale of the old house." Matt narrowed his eyes. "You can't sell that house." John laughed "it's already on the market Matthew, anyway it's in my name I can do whatever I want to do with it, so you need to go over there and pack your shit otherwise I'll leave it there." John said as he started to eat. "I just don't get you we lived in that house since we got married doesn't that mean anything to you?" John groaned "it used to but not since I saw you fucking Drew in my bed." John spat at him. He got up and walked outside.

A month later John and Randy were at the Raw house show. After that day at Randy's John and Matt hadn't seen each other Jon still missed him but he didn't know if he could forgive him. Jeff had told him that Matt ended things with Drew because he was still in love with him which made John a little bit happy. John ended up getting that house and Matt bought the old house he didn't want to get rid of the one thing that reminded him of his marriage to John. Both men are still single Matt wants John back and has tried but John is still broken about the whole cheating thing which Matt understands completely.

John was in the locker room when Randy came in grinning John looked up at him. "Why the hell are you so fucking happy?" John asked Randy smiled "guess who is coming to Raw?" John shrugged "I don't know better not be fucking Drew." John said Randy shook his head. "Matt and Jeff they got traded they are teaming up again." John nodded "that should bring in the ratings." John said Randy smiled "yeah now I can see Jeff even more it's gonna be great." John nodded "good for you man you two deserve to be happy just a bit of advice." John said Randy nodded for him to continue. "don't let him go, cherish every moment you have with him don't let your marriage get to the point that mine is right now, don't fail at it be a better man for Jeff than I was for Matt." John said sadly Randy sighed John was miserable. John got up and left the room his match was next.

Later that night John was in his hotel room. He was miserable he missed Matt but he would get over it he needed to move on to start fresh and find someone new to have in his life he tried it with Mike but that didn't work out so he needed to find someone else someone who was the opposite of Matt someone different he went down to the bar and started drinking. When Matt sat next to him John groaned he really didn't want to see him right now. "What do you want Matthew?" John asked words slurring. Matt smiled "I want you and I want us to be back to the way things were please John I want you to take me upstairs to my room and I want you to show me what I have missed out on these past months I want you to show me everything that I love about you. The way you smile when you look at me while I'm beneath you, the way you moan my name, the way you know what areas of my body to touch that cause me to melt I need and want you to show me please Jay I need you and I want you…." John smirked it was an easy lay so why not. "Fine let's go then." John said.

They went to Matt's room and clothes were shed off and Matt was beneath John and John's hands and lips were roaming all over Matt's body making Matt shiver with anticipation.

He began laying kisses all over Matt's neck and collarbone. He moved up and started to nibble on Matt's ear and lick all the way down his neck. He kept laying kisses all over Matt moving to his jaw line and kissing his way down over Matt's Adam's apple. He nibbled lightly on his Adam's apple causing Matt to groan loudly. John smirked he loved hearing Matt moan.

John kissed his way down Matt's chest licking his way in patterns he paused and looked up at Matt and saw he had his eye's screwed shut he leaned up and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever given anyone. They broke apart and John went back to sucking and licking at Matt's torso. Slowly moving to lick and suck at Matt's nipples making them into hard nubs he worked on the left one then he moved and repeated the sucking action on the right one.

John trailed kisses down Matt's stomach to his naval where he slowly licked around it then tongue fucked it for all it was worth he reached down with his hands and grabbed Matt's hardened member, Matt groaned at the action. John was still tongue fucking Matt's belly button. He took Matt's member in his hand and began stroking it hard and slow. "Oh shit John yeah that feels so fucking good." Matt moaned. John removed his mouth from Matt's Naval and went down further and started sucking on Matt's balls. "God daaaamn." Matt cried out. John continued to stroke Matt hard and slow but was picking up the pace while he was sucking and licking at Matt's hairless balls he ran his fingers over the tip of Matt's member covering his fingertips in Matt's cum he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Matt watched the action and started trembling John was doing things to him he couldn't explain.

John moved his mouth and took Matt into his waiting mouth deep throating him. Matt could feel his cock touching the back of John's throat causing him to buck his hips wildly John was gagging but got used to the feeling he had a great gag reflex he knew all about Matt's cock he had to being with the man for three years. "Damn you know how to suck my cock." Matt murmured making John groan around Matt's member the vibrations going all the way through Matt's body. John continued sucking Matt for everything his pace was getting faster and faster Matt was thrashing around beneath him he was going to come soon but he wanted to come while John was fucking him into the mattress. "John fuck me….god damn I need you right fucking now!" Matt moaned loudly. John knew the whole floor could probably hear him but he didn't care.

John pulled away from Matt's cock giving it one last hard suck. He grabbed Matt's legs and put them over his shoulders. He looked down at Matt he looked so fucking delicious. He bent down and Kissed Matt giving the man a taste of himself before pulling away. "Baby I wanna fuck you so bad." John moaned in Matt's ear. "Do it Jay NOW." John felt a shiver go through him at Matt's demanding tone he liked it. John looked to Matt's bedside and saw that Matt had no lube or condoms and cursed at himself. "Matt you aint got no lube or Condoms we can't." John said Matt looked up at him he had never been taken dry no prep and had done it without a condom with John he knew John was worried since he had been with Drew but right now in the heat of passion with John he wanted and needed it bad. "I don't care take me dry no prep and no condom I'm clean are you?" John grinned he had never taken someone dry no prep before he was getting harder if possible. "I'm clean but are you sure?" Matt nodded "fuck yes! Need you now." John nodded and slicked his cock up with his pre come and positioned himself at Matt's entrance. "Hard and fast please just hard and fast." Matt begged John smiled "oh I can do hard and fast baby don't you worry about that." John said as he slammed into Matt in one hard thrust. Matt screamed out at the pain but it was a good pain John just sat there not moving waiting for Matt to get used to the feeling of being filled.

Soon enough Matt started moving his hips wanting John to move so John did he pulled out leaving only an inch inside of Matt before slamming back into Matt as hard as he could. "Holy shiiiiiit." Matt screamed out John had hit that magical spot inside of him. John started thrusting in and out of Matt at a furious pace loving the feeling of Matt around him. "Fuck Matt…so hot…..so tight." John moaned Matt smirked and pulled John down by the back of his neck and kissed him with so much heated passion they were sure to combust. John gripped Matt's cock and began stroking him in time with each hard thrust he was pounding into Matt furiously it had never felt like this before it was the best feeling in the world. John was seeing colors behind his eyes he was in ecstasy.

Matt was thrashing around underneath John his knuckles were white he was gripping the sheets so hard underneath him John was making him feel things he had never felt before in his whole life. "Oh god...I think I'm gonna not going to last long….." Matt moaned John nodded and moaned as well still slamming into Matt while stroking Matt at the same time. "Fuck…..fuck…oh god damn Matt fuuuuuuuck." John yelled as he filled Matt with his seed. He calmed down a bit but kept pumping into Matt trying to spill more of him into Matt's waiting hole. He was still stroking Matt harder and faster now. "Come for me Matt fucking come NOW!" John demanded at the sound of John's demand Matt came all over himself and John's hand. John pulled out of Matt and collapsed next to him on the bed trying to catch his breath.

Matt got up and went to the bathroom and fetched a damp cloth he came back and proceeded to clean himself and John up John was just lying there still breathing heavily. Matt disposed of the cloth and climbed back into bed with John. John wrapped an arm around Matt as Matt cuddled into his large frame. "I love you Jay." Matt whispered John smiled "me too Matt." John said as they drifted off to sleep both knew they had some talking to do in the morning but right now everything seemed perfect.

A few hours later John woke up needing to take a leak he got up and saw that Matt was next to him and naked he knew then that they had slept together and he groaned now Matt would think they're back together John sighed and got dressed and left quietly back to his own room where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. As for Matt John would deal with that tomorrow.

The next morning John woke up early and packed his things and headed over to Randy's room. He knocked on the door and a sleepy Orton answered John rushed inside and sat down on the couch noticing Jeff was still asleep. "I did something bad Ortz" John said Randy eyed him "what did you do now?" John sighed "I fucked Matt." John said Randy smiled "well that's good." John groaned "I fucked him then left him in the middle of the night he probably doesn't even realize I aint there yet." John told him Randy's eyes widened he was shocked "why the hell did you leave?" John sighed "I left because I was drunk when it happened I can barely remember it and I knew it was wrong he's gonna think we are back together when we aren't." Randy sighed "he's gonna be heart broken because of it you need to talk to him John today." John shook his head "nope I'm catching an earlier flight it leaves in an hour I just came to say goodbye and we'll catch up back home this week ok?" Randy nodded "sure me and Jeff will pop by." John nodded and hugged Randy before leaving.

John arrived at his house and got to work doing laundry and paying his bills he was going to the grocery store he got in his car and headed to the store he needed food he was out of everything. He got to the store and walked through the aisles picking up the things he needed he paid for his things and left for the gas station and liquor store he got there and filled up his car and bought some booze. He got some Bourbon, Tequila, Vodka and beer. He loaded up his car and headed home. He pulled into his driveway and saw that Randy and Jeff were there they were in the house they had a spare key.

He walked into the house carrying his groceries. He put the bags down on the counter and went to get the rest of the bags. He looked around and saw that not only Jeff and Randy were there but they had brought Matt with them John groaned and glared at Randy who just shrugged. He put all of the food away before checking on his laundry.

He went and joined Randy who was outside having a cigarette he bummed one and lit it up and started smoking it relieving the stress. "Why the fuck did you bring him here Orton?" John asked Randy shrugged "he said he needed to see you I mean you have to see him at some point why not now." John sighed "I didn't want him knowing where I lived this is my place that has nothing to do with him, Ortz I may have slept with him last night but it still doesn't change anything." John said Randy growled "why not? He's your husband and you fucked him." John nodded "I know that but he cheated on me I can't just forgive him because I screwed him it's gonna take a lot more than a fuck for me to forgive." Randy nodded "well talk to him and me and Jeff will come and get him in an hour me and Jeff have to go and see Gil." John nodded "fine but it won't be pretty." John said Randy shrugged and left with Jeff leaving John and Matt alone.

John walked back inside and saw Matt sitting at the dinning room table he sat next to him. "This place is nice." Matt said John nodded "yeah I love it here don't get me wrong I love our old place but I can't help but feel at peace here you know?" Matt nodded and smiled "so how's Evan?" Matt asked John smiled and went to the fridge and got two cans of soda for them he walked back in and handed Mat his drink as he sat back down. "He's fine him and Chris are going really well." John said Matt smiled.

The room was silent and John was getting annoyed with the silence. "I'm sorry about last night Matt." John told him Matt smiled "what the fact that we slept together or that you left in the middle of the night." John looked down feeling ashamed. "The leaving part I could never feel sorry for sleeping with you." John told him honestly. Matt smiled. "Why did you do it, leave I mean?" John sighed "I was scared I guess, I felt like I was beginning to forgive you and I didn't think my heart could take it so I took the cowards way out." John told him Matt nodded "do you still love me Jay?" Matt asked John looked into Matt's eyes. "Yes I do." Matt smiled "so can we give us another shot?" Matt asked.

John thought for a second about the pros and cons of it and the pros outweighed the cons. "I think we can Matt I don't want our marriage to be over but I think we should see a marriage councilor. We need to start to heal over what happened and I don't think we can do that on our own." John said Matt nodded "I agree with you anything else?" John nodded "yeah….you can move in here if you want but you don't have to but if you do I think we should have separate rooms." John told him Matt nodded "I think I'll move in but I'll keep the other house." John nodded "I love you Jay." Matt said as he walked over to his husband. "I love you too Matt." John said Matt bent down and placed a slow soft lingering kiss on John's lips. "I guess I need to go get some things from the house huh?" Matt asked John nodded and smiled as Matt walked away he was borrowing John's car.

20 minutes later after John had ordered some food Randy and Jeff turned up not seeing Matt Randy went crazy. "I told you to sort shit out not make him leave you asshole!" Randy screamed John rolled his eyes "seriously Cena you say you love him but then you kick him out of your house and your life." John laughed and Randy glared at him. "Why is this so fucking funny?" Randy screamed John sighed. "We are back together asshole he went to get some shit from his house!" John screamed back at him Randy looked down feeling ashamed Jeff just laughed and hugged John. "I'm so happy you guys are back together Johnny!" Jeff squealed into the hug John smiled "me too Jeffie." John said as they sat down at the table. "So did you two sort anything out?" Jeff asked John nodded "yeah we are gonna see a marriage councilor and he's moving into the guest room." Jeff smiled "that's great everything is back to normal, except for the small BBQ we wanna have before the wedding we don't know where to have it any ideas John?" Randy asked John smirked "have it here but if anything gets broken or ruined you two will pay dearly for it." John said warning them Jeff and Randy grinned "thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jeff screamed kissing John on the cheek. John just laughed.

30 minutes later Matt turned up and put his things in one of the spare rooms before joining John outside Randy and Jeff had to leave. Matt walked out to John who was sitting with his feet in the pool and sat next to him dangling his feet in the cool water. "You okay Jay?" Matt asked John looked deep in thought. "Yeah we have an appointment with a councilor tomorrow morning." John told him Matt nodded "good I want things back to the way they were before I screwed everything up." John smiled weakly at him. And took Matt's hand and smiled. "Well it's getting late I think we should head to bed" John said Matt was a little disappointed he wanted to spend more time with John but agreed anyway.

After locking the house up John and Matt headed up stairs once at the top Matt pulled John into a nice slow soft kiss and said goodnight. John walked into his room got changed and fell straight asleep. The next morning John woke up and headed down to the basement where his home gym was set up he worked out for about an hour and had a shower and got dressed for the day. He was a little nervous seeing that he and Matt had their first session with the marriage councilor today.

He went down to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and a piece of toast and sat at the island reading the paper. He was soon joined by Matt who did the same as John.

Matt walked over to John and kissed him on the cheek John smiled "morning" John said Matt smiled at him "good morning so what time is this session?" Matt asked "we have to leave in 20 minutes." John said Matt nodded. The door bell rang and John got up to get it. He opened the door ad saw it was Chris he smiled and let Chris in. "hey buddy what's up?" John asked Chris looked nervous. "I just wanted to talk to you about something." John nodded and led him into the living room and sat down. "So what's up then?" John asked Chris smiled and sat down next to John.

Chris was fidgeting and John knew he was nervous. "I wanted to ask your permission to ask Evan to move in with me." John smiled "sure thing I'm not his keeper Chris. Look you make him happy that's all I care about as long as he is happy, healthy and safe you can marry him." John said Chris smiled "thank you so much I'm going to ask him tonight at dinner." John smiled and nodded "cool so where are you going to live then?" John asked he was hoping they'd stay in NC but if not oh well. "I was thinking of moving to Canada." John sighed but nodded "that's great I mean I'll miss my brother a whole lot but it's his life I can't exactly stop him." John said Chris saw the sadness In John's face. "You sure you'd be okay with him moving out of the country?" John smiled "yeah sure just take care of him." Chris nodded and smiled "you know I will." John nodded "so you met the family yet?" John asked Chris shook his head no "nah but they're all flying out for his birthday in a few days you'll come to the part right?" John sighed.

He really wanted to go to the party but he wasn't looking forward to seeing the people that disowned him because of his marriage. "I wouldn't miss it but I'm only going because of Ev." John said Chris nodded "well I better get back to him thank you John it means a lot." John smiled and nodded "no problem now go to my brother." John said as Chris waked away.

Matt walked in and saw John sitting there "you okay?" John stood up and smiled yeah lets go." John said Matt knew something was on his mind. They went out to the car and started to drive to the office. "You sure you're alright babe?" Matt asked John nodded smiling "yeah fine just a little apprehensive about this appointment I guess aren't you?" John asked Matt nodded "yeah I am but we need to do this I want us to work out I don't wanna live without you Jay I love you too fuckin much to loose you again." John smiled as he pulled into the parking lot he shut the car off and kissed Matt before exiting the car. They went inside and waited for the councilor for their appointment.

"John Cena and Matt Hardy?" a lady called out John and Matt got up and entered the office and sat down on the couch. "Hi I am your doctor my name is Sydney so just call me doc or Syd." John and Matt smiled at the woman she was a petite little thing with Red hair and wore glasses.

"So tell me why you are here Matt?" Matt nodded. "We've been having problems lately we are always arguing and we've become distant." Matt told her Sydney wrote some notes. "Is that true John?" John nodded "yeah it's true we've been having problems for a few months now and I want help to fix our marriage." John told her Sydney smiled.

"Okay lets start at the beginning tell me about your first year as a couple." John sighed. "Well we work together so that's how we met, one night we were watching movies in the hotel room and we kissed that's how our relationship started." John said Matt nodded "we had a great relationship in the first year we told each other we love on another. About 9 months into the relationship we moved in together." Sydney nodded "so everything was great in the first year so tell me about some of your issues while you have been together?"

John nodded "everything was fine until I had to tell my family that I was involved with a man. I had always had girlfriends before Matt. I was really concerned about doing it so I refused and it caused a huge argument." John said Matt sighed he hated that fight. "I told him he was an asshole for leading me on and not wanting to tell people about us. I mean we had done everything a normal couple had done you know? Then for him to refuse I was heart broken so I broke up with him." John nodded "we were apart for about a month I hated it I was trying to convince myself that I was straight and that I could move on so I slept around with women but I couldn't get my mind off of Matt. So I flew out to see my family and I sat them down and told them." John said.

Matt reached over and took John's hand in his own. "So tell me how your family took it?" John nodded "well my mom didn't really care my brothers and dad on the other hand hated it and said they could accept it but didn't want to be around it I yelled at them and left." Sydney nodded "okay now nothing major happened after that? So tell me about when you got engaged?" Matt smiled "it was the best night of my life I loved that night I was so happy he said yes I was so scared he'd reject me." Matt admitted.

John looked at him shocked. "You thought I'd reject you babe why would you think like that?" John asked Sydney watched the interaction. "I rang your dad and asked for permission he called me a dirty fag and that I should burn in hell." John sighed. And tore his hand away from Matt's. "Why the hell did you never tell me that?" John asked he was upset that Matt never told him but more angry with his father for what he said to Matt. "I thought it would upset you if I told you what he said so I kept it a secret I'm sorry, baby are you mad?" John sighed "Matt I'm not mad at you but I am a little upset that you didn't tell me, I want to kill my father how dare he talk to you like that."

Sydney noticed John was getting angry she looked at John. "Tell me what happened when you told your family you were marrying Matt?" John sighed "I went there on my own I didn't even tell Matt that I was going. I showed up there and we had a nice family meal they were always nice to me when Matt wasn't around, anyway after dinner I sat them down and told them my mom was happy she got up and hugged me but my brothers they just left. Then my dad went off on me calling me every name under the sun I hated it I told him he was an old bigot and he slapped me." John said Matt was shocked he never knew that John's dad had slapped him. "Then it went downwards I hit him I ended up breaking his nose and we haven't spoken since the only family member I see and talk to is my brother Evan he's gay also." Sydney nodded.

"Okay then I think that's all for today but I want to see you both same time tomorrow ok?" Matt and John nodded and left the office and drove home in silence. When they got home John just kept to himself in the entertainment room playing play station he just needed to escape. He was in the middle of a game when Evan walked in crying. John switched his game off and hugged his brother.

"Ev what's wrong are you and Chris fighting?" John asked Evan shook his head "no we are moving in together but that's not why I'm crying. It's dad he had a heart attack and died mom just called and told me the funeral is in two days." John nodded he couldn't believe that his father was dead he may not of liked the way he was when it came to John's lifestyle choices but he was still his dad. "When did she call you?" John asked Evan was still crying. "Today I tried calling you but you didn't answer." John nodded "me and Matt were with the councilor today. I can't believe that he is dead." John said still shocked. "You will come right Jay I can't face them without you they disowned me too remember." John nodded "I don't know Ev the last time I saw and spoke to him I broke his nose." John said Evan nodded "please just for me I need my big brother there." John smiled "I'll think about it ok?" Evan nodded and left with Chris.

Matt walked into the room and saw John sitting on the couch just staring into space he went over and sat down next to him. "Hey…what did Evan want? Chris wouldn't tell me." John snapped out of his trance. "My dad had a heart attack and died." John said whispering Matt was stunned "really?" John nodded "no Matthew I just made up a lie about my dad dieing just for fucking fun." John snapped and walked away Matt sighed he needed help dealing with John so he called the one person who could calm John down and get him to open up he called Orton.

Ten minutes later Randy and Jeff showed up Randy looked at Matt to tell him what was happening. "John's dad died he had a heart attack when he told me I asked him if it was really happening and he went off on me." Randy sighed and left the brothers alone.

Randy walked out to the back yard and saw John sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. Randy went and sat next to him. "You alright dude?" Randy asked John shrugged "I see he had to call you to talk to me he can't even do it himself coward." John said he was angry about everything. "He wanted to make sure you were ok so don't get all snappy Cena." Randy said John sighed "I haven't even cried what kind of person finds out about their dad dying and doesn't even shed one single fucking tear?" John said Randy sighed "John you weren't that close in the end." John nodded "I know but still he was my father we were really close before Matt came along." John said.

Randy thought he heard some blame being put onto Matt and he wasn't going to let John blame his husband. "Don't you fucking dare blame Matt for you two not speaking it was your dads fault Jay and you know that." John nodded "I know I just still can't believe my dad is gone it's so surreal." John said Randy nodded "so when is the funeral?" Randy asked "two days but I'm not going." John said Randy was shocked "what do you mean you aren't going?" John sighed "exactly what I said they hate me Ortz why would I turn up and say goodbye to the man that disowned me just because I fell in love with a man." John said Randy nodded.

They sat there in silence before Randy left with Jeff. John went upstairs and got into bed he sighed because Matt wasn't there. He walked over to Matt's room and entered it was black he went over to the bed and slid in next to his husband and cuddled up against Matt's chest. The action woke Matt up. "Hey what's up?" Matt said groggily "nothing I just wanted to cuddle you and say sorry for snapping at you earlier." John said Matt smiled and leaned down and kissed John sweetly on the lips. "It's fine John go to sleep." John smiled and nodded before drifting off to a nice slumber.

The next morning John slept in when he woke up he saw that Matt wasn't there he got up and had a shower before heading to the kitchen for some coffee. He walked in and saw Matt was in there having his own coffee. John walked over to him and pulled him into a nice long kiss. They pulled apart and Matt was smiling like a fool making John grin. "so you ready for our next session?" Matt asked John smiled "yup." Matt nodded.

A little while later they were in Sydney's office waiting to get started on the session. "okay so we left off yesterday when you told your family, so lets get into what has been happening lately Matt?" Matt nodded "we were doing great until a few months ago when my brother brought home a new guy and introduced us I was angry when I found out who it was." Sydney nodded "why were you angry?" John smiled "it was Randy Orton he was known for being a player and a heart breaker and I didn't want that for my brother." Sydney looked at John "did you feel the same way John?" John shook his head "no Orton is my nest friend he was my best man at the wedding, I didn't see anything wrong with it. We had a nice dinner and afterwards I went to see Matt and he was acting like a three year old. We talked about him trying to control his brother but then he said he didn't want Randy in our home, I took offence to it seeing as Randy was my best friend and I told him if Orton wasn't welcome in the house I didn't want to be there and I stormed out of the house." John said.

Sydney nodded "so what happened the next day?" John sighed "well I stayed the night at Evan's who is my brother when I went home the next day he was having a BBQ so I just ignored him." Matt nodded "I was getting frustrated so I went to talk to John he was in the living room watching TV I apologized and we made up." Sydney smiled "okay but something else has happened am I right?" John nodded "when we went back on the road for work he went out with some friends and ended up cheating on me." John said with hurt in his voice. "So what happened when you confronted him?" John sighed "well I asked him if it was true and he said yes I told him that we were over because he broke us but later that night we talked and we wanted to come here." Matt nodded "the next day the guy I cheated on with showed up and John went nuts, I realized I may have had feelings for the guy and John over heard me and then he ended things with us for good," Sydney was still making notes.

"Okay then so how did we end up here?" John smiled "we were apart for a while but we slept together the other day and talked about things and here we are back together and talking to you." Sydney smiled. "Okay so Matt why did you cheat?" Matt shrugged "I was drunk when I realized what I was doing it was over." Sydney nodded "okay then so John how did you feel when you found out?" John scoffed "I felt broken I felt like he ripped out my heart and stomped on it, I felt like I did something wrong and that it was my entire fault. When I realized it wasn't my fault I became angry with him." Sydney nodded "do you trust him fully?" John shrugged "I don't know if I ever will but I'm getting there. That's why we haven't been together in the sexual sense since that night at the hotel." Sydney nodded.

"Why do you think that is?" John shrugged "I guess I feel like if I give him everything it will mean that everything is fine when it's not. I forgive him I do but I'll never forget." Sydney nodded "do you want to have sex with Matt?" John smiled "of course I do I always want that it's the most sensual thing to do with him I feel connected to him." Sydney smiled "I think you're ready by the way you're talking and acting you're just scared it will happen again." John nodded. "Okay is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" Mat and John shook their heads. "Okay so I'd like to see you both once a fortnight just to keep things going good for you both." Matt and John nodded and left for home.

Today was the day of John's father's funeral Matt and Randy had talked him into going Randy and Jeff were going also for support. They were all dressed in their nice suits and headed for the cemetery. The funeral got under way and all of John's brothers said something except for himself and Evan which John was angry about. His dad was put to rest and John stood there after everyone left Matt, Jeff and Randy giving him time alone to say his piece.

John bent down to the coffin and sighed he was finally crying. "hey dad it's me John. I know that in the end we weren't talking to each other because of my lifestyle choice. I just wanted you to know that I love you no matter what you have said or done to me in the past. You were a great father and I never would have wanted anyone else. You were always there for me in good times and in bad. You always said you were proud of me. I love you dad. I am happy I just wanted you to know that Matt makes me happy even if you don't approve Evan is doing good and I'm looking out for him like always you'd be proud of the man he has become. Well that's all I really want to say I miss you and I love you bye…." John said crying he walked over and hugged Matt tightly.

They went to the wake and John really didn't want to be there all of his brothers kept glaring at him he really wanted to smash their faces in but he was restrained by Randy. "Hey John" John looked up and saw his brother Sean he sighed "hey bro" Sean sat next to him "I'm sorry about everything and I wanted to say I love you." John smiled "I love you too but why the sudden change?" Sean smiled "I met someone and it's a guy and I love him and I finally realize what we put you through and I am so sorry." John shrugged and hugged his brother. "So who is this guy?" John asked smiling Sean blushed "it's Mike Mizanin." John smiled "I'm happy for you both." Sean smiled back at him.

The rest of the wake was peaceful finally They headed back to the hotel John was exhausted he got changed into his underwear and got into bed followed by Matt.

John looked over at Matt and John smiles that hundred watt smile ant Matt before claiming his mouth with a teeth shattering kiss , tongues battling for dominance both men loving the taste of the other a minute passes before they need a breath.

They both keep making out for around 10 minutes by both men are lying on the bed naked they break apart and John looks into Matt's eyes and smiles "Matt I want you in me I want you to make love to me to make me yours to moan your name from the pleasure of having you the one I love inside of me" Matt groans in response and flips them over so he is now on top of John and he starts nibbling at johns earlobe while whispering " I want that too Johnny I want to be the one that gives you that pleasure to make you come like you have never come before in your life" Matt slides down John's body and gives him the most heated kiss he can muster .Matt starts stroking John's member to full strength. He looked up at John with a loving gaze before John demanded.

"I want you to fuck me. I want to feel your cock deep inside me."  
Matt slicked up his fingers pushing two inside at once twisted them around, pulled them in and out and scissored them trying to stretch John and get him ready.

He added a third, causing John to gasp Matt worked three fingers around and suddenly withdrew them, "you know what's coming next?" Matt said letting his cock just breech John's needy hole "YES FUCK ME!"

Matt drove his cock into him John threw his head back and cried out. Matt pulled back then slammed into John once again. John gripped the sheets telling Matt to go faster and harder and Matt obliged they were moving at lightning pace the two men were crying out in their pure pleasure John's hands where roaming over Matt's back to get more contact. Matt place his own hand over John's slowing the pace down a little John looked up at Matt and saw pure lust and love in his lovers eyes. That was it; John began to come at the sight of the Matt "Love you, love you so much."

Matt came at the sound of those words and filled John up before collapsing next to John.

"I love you baby." Matt said John smiled "I love you too, after everything we've been through I guess this is what happens when you're married." Matt smiled "yup this is married life." Matt said before cuddling up to John and both men falling asleep both happy to be with their husband….

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
